I Need Your Blood
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Hyuga Hinata adalah renkarnasi dari ruh Rhesgil yang berasal dari bangsa elf? Hinata menjadi incaran Sasuke, renkarnasi ruh dari bangsa vampir bernama Aelfric Cromwell yang ingin mendapatkan kekuatan istimewa jika mendapatkan darahnya. Uzumaki Naruto, renkarnasi dari ruh Hanzi flanders juga diburu oleh Sasuke karena memiliki kekuatan kontrak dengannya.
1. Chapter 1

**I NEED YOUR BLOOD/PART 1/13**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**  
**Pairing : Naruhina**  
**Rating : T**  
**WARNING**  
**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**  
**.JIKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE. CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI TWLIGHT JADI MAKLUM JIKA ADA YANG SAMA. FF INI UDAH TAMAT, JADI GAG BAKAL GANTUNG**

**.**

"Nona, Beli daging sapi segar satu kilogram!" ucap wanita setengah baya kepada gadis muda berambut panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan berwajah manis itu.

"Baik bibi. Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya

Dengan sigap gadis itu melayani bibi dengan penuh keramahan dan senyuman bahkan terkadang menanyakan kabar bibi itu dan keluarganya, walaupun dia sendiri tidak mengenalnya. Tangan gadis itu memegangi daging sapi yang masih berlumuran darah tanpa rasa Jijik sedikit pun. Dia mulai menimbang daging itu dengan teliti, setelah merasa timbangannya pas, gadis itu memasukan daging segar tersebut kedalam kantong plastik. Seperti inilah kegiatannya sepulang sekolah. Gadis manis dan cantik itu lebih memilih membantu ibunya daripada bermain bersama teman sebayanya di sore hari. Sebagai anak pertama, ia harus bisa meringankan beban orang tua serta memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar demi keluarga.

"Ini bibi dagingnya," senyum Hinata.

"Berapa harganya?"

"500 yen bibi." Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum manis pada Hinata. Tangannya yang kosong segera meraih bingkisan daging yang ada didepannya. mengambil bungkusan daging yang dibelinya lalu pergi, "Bibi, hati-hati di jalan!"

"Iya terima kasih," jawab bibi itu ramah.

Ia melihat kearah bibi itu dan memastikan apa bibi itu baik-baik saja dijalan atau tidak. Hyuuga Hinata itulah namanya. Dia dibesarkan dikeluarga yang sederhana namun bahagia. Ayah dan ibunya adalah pedagang daging yang lumayan laris. Hinata memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi yang masih duduk dibangku kelas dua SMP , sedangkan Hinata sendiri murid kelas dua SMA. Hinata dan Hanabi bagaikan bumi dan langit, walaupun masih SMP tapi Hanabi terlihat lebih feminim daripada Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang gadis pemberani, mulutnya ceplas-ceplos dan tak takut dengan makhluk yang bernama pria.

"Hinata-chan sudah saatnya kita tutup. Bantu Ibu memasukan daging-daging ini ke dalam lemari pendingin," perintah ibunya yang memiliki perawakan pendek dengan rambut pendek keritingnya.

"Baik ibu."

Perlahan Ibu Hinata dan Hinata sendiri bahu membahu memasukan daging-daging itu ke lemari pendingin. Sore ini ayah Hinata tidak bisa membantu mereka karena akhir-akhir ini kondisinya sedang tidak baik tapi untung ada Hanabi yang mau merawat sang ayah. Hinata melirik ibunya, rasa kasihan mendera jiwanya karena sang ibun begitu capek.

"Ibu, pulanglah. Biarkan aku yang membereskan ini semua. Ibu terlihat sangat capek dan pucat jadi lebih baik pulanglah."

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak takut, jika Ibu meninggalkanmu sendiri disini?"

"Ashh Ibu, aku sudah besar dan aku tidak takut."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ibu pergi dulu. Berhati-hatilah saat kau pulang," ucap Ibu Hinata. Hinata mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum ramah pada ibunya.

"Hati-hati Ibu."

Ibu Hinata mengambil mantel yang tergantung didinding toko, cuaca kali ini begitu dingin jadi jika tak memakai mantel pasti penyakit flu akan menyerang. Dalam sekejap, sosok wanita dewasa menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara pelan-pelan. Tak menunggu lama, dengan cekatan dirinya mulai memasukan daging-daging sapi yang masih segar serta berlumuran darah yang mengucur di pori-porinya. Bau darah benar-benar menyengat hidung Hinata bahkan membuat kepalanya pusing, namun dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Glodak! Sebuah kotak besar terjatuh dari atas meja. Hinata berjalan menuju kotak lalu kemudian menempatkan dirinya di tempat semula. Dalam diam dia berfikir, bagaimana bisa kotak sebesar ini jatuh, padahal tidak angin dan mungkin angin pun tidak bisa merubuhkannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata buluk kuduk Hinata berdiri, entah kenapa ia jadi seorang penakut seperti ini. Hinata takut jika ada penyusup di tokonya. Gubrakkrompyang! lagi-lagi suara gaduh kembali terdengar dan berada di gudangnya. Hinata mengambil tongkat kayu yang tepat berada disampingnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang, tangannya semakin erat memegang gagang tongkat baseball itu. Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu Gudang. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke arah pintu untuk mendengarkan sesuatu. Sunyi, benar-benar sunyi. Hinata menelan ludah, ia bertekat akan membuka pintu gudang ini dan siap menghadapi resiko yang akan diterimanya. Dengan mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya, Hinata membuka kenop pintu namun tidak ada apa-apa disana, hanya ada seekor kucing.

"Hei, kucing, kau ini mengagetkanku saja."

Hinata menutup kembali pintu gudang lalu melanjutkan pekerjaananya, sepertinya tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan. Tanpa di sadari oleh Hinata, dari kejauhan ada seorang pria berbdan tegap dan gagah dengan pakaian serba hitam asyik memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk memindahkan daging-daging segar itu ke dalam kulkas. Caranya melihat kearah Hinata sangatlah tajam dan terkesan tidak bersahabat. Mulutnya komat-kamit dan tangan pria itu memegang perutnya.

"Aku sangat lapar. Sepertinya yang disana sangatlah terlihat segar dan enak," kata pria itu dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari toko daging milik Hinata. Pria itu tersenyum samar ketika matanya melihat Hinata keluar dari tokonya.

ooOOOoo

"Aku pulang," teriak Hinata. Semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah meyambutnya dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kakak, akhirnya kau pulang. Apa kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" ucap Hyuuga Hanabi adik kesayangan sekaligus satu-satuya bagi Hinata.

"Mengkhawatirkanku, benarkah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Hanabi mengangguk penuh semangat menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya. "Tapi kenapa kau khawatir?"

"Karena akhir-akhir ini, aku mendengar cerita dari teman-temanku katanya daerah di sekitar toko kita itu ada kejadian aneh. Katanya ada orang yang suka membunuh lalu memakan daging korbannya, sedangkan organ si korban dijual untuk mendapatkan uang."

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Hinata sedikit ketakutan.

"Iya kakak, aku tidak berbohong."

Pikiran Hinata kembali menerawang kejadian yang sedikit aneh ditokonya mulai dari jatuhnya kotak besar yang berat sampai suara berisik di gudang. Itu hanyalah Kucing tapi tetap saja Hinata sedikit takut. Entah bagaimana nasibya kalau dia tidak segera pulang. Wajah Hinata mendadak pucat pasi. Pleetak! Tiba-tiba ibu Hanabi memukul ringan kepala anak bungsunya.

"Aduh ibu, Sakit!" protes Hanabi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Haduh kau ini Hanabi, apa yang kau ceritakan kepada kakakmu itu. Lihat kau membuat kakakmu jadi takut ketakutan. Hinata jangan hiraukan adikmu. Ayo makan, ayahmu dari tadi mencarimu." Baik Hinata, ibunya dan adiknya mendekat kearah ayah mereka yang sudah duduk tenang di ruang makan.

"Ayah," panggil Hinata dengan nada manja sambil memeluk ayahnya erat.

"Bagaimana, apa pelanggan kita banyak hari ini?".

"Ehm banyak sekali."

"Maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa membantu sehingga membiarkan kau bekerja smapai larut malam seperti ini. Seharusnya kau belajar dirumah."

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sudah belajar sore harinya," ucap Hinata sambil menambahkan nasi beserta lauknya di piring Ayahnya yang sedang sakit. "Ayah makanlah."

" Hinata apa kau sudah memasukan semua daging di dalam lemari pendingin?"

"Ehm, tentu jadi Ibu jangan khawatir tidak akan ada yang mencuri. Semuanya sudah aku tutup dan aku kunci dengan rapat!".

"Anak pintar hehehehe,"puji Ibu Hinata.

ooOOoo

Pagi harinya Hinata melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya yaitu sekolah. Hinata berangkat naik bis karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya lumayan jauh. Hinata sengaja berangkat pagi karena kalau tidak begitu, dia tidak akan dapat tempat dudu Sepuluh menit sudah dia menunggu akhirnya bis pun datang. Sepagi-paginya Hinata datang tapi tetap saja dia mendapat tempat duduk paling belakang. Hanya ada satu tempat duduk kosong, jadi mau tidak mau Hinata harus menempatinya. Hinata melihat seseorang pria manis yang ada di sampingnya dan juga sudah dikenalnya. Pria itu sibuk mendengarkan musik dan membaca buku yang ber judul _**"Vampire hunting"**_. Hinata membatin untuk apa dia membaca buku seperti itu? memangnya dia pawang vampire? Memangnya jaman sekarang ada makhluk seperti itu? Tanpa di sadari Hinata, pria itu memandangnya tajam seperti elang benar-benar menyeramkan. Tatapan itu seolah bertanya padanya "Apa yang kau lihat?".

"Gaara-kun, kenapa kau selalu membaca buku tentang vampire? apa kau suka dengan mereka? Apa kau berencana untuk menangkap mereka? Apa vampire itu masih ada?" tanya Hinata secara beruntun. Gaara menutup bukunya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Hinata

"Memangnya ini urusanmu?!" jawab Gaara ketus

"Ashh, kau ini, aku hanya bertanya. Bisakah kau bersifat baik kepada teman sekelasmu dasar pria tak punya perasaan."

"Bisa diam tidak!" bentak Gaara

"Iya aku diam apa kau puas!" bantah Hinata.

Dan selama detik itu juga Hinata dan Gaara diam tanpa kata. Pagi hari Hinata menjadi buruk karena kelakuaan buruk Gaara si pria manis yang ditujukan kepadanya. Lima belas menit berlalu, sampailah mereka berdua di sekolah. Hinata berjalan mendahului Gaara dan dari jauh dia sudah disambut oleh sahabatnya.

"Hei Hinata, kau beruntung sekali hari ini," kata Ino sahabatnya.

"Apanya yang beruntung?".

"Karena kau bisa berangkat bersama Gaara."

"Hei, kau masih menyukainya. Gaara itu orang yang kasar dan tak punya perasaan!"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ino curiga, takut jika Hinata sebenarnya menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Gaara. Tapi tidak mungkin, karena dari raut wajah Hinata dia terkesan sangat membencinya.

"Karena aku sudah mengalaminya," Hinata merasakan getaran di saku seragam sekolahya. Tanpa ragu Hinata mengangkat telfon yang berasal dari ibunya. "Tunggu sebentar. Halo Ibu, ada apa?"

"Hinata, apa kau tadi malam benar-benar mengunci pintu dan memasukan semua daging sapi segar itu kedalam lemari pendingin. Apa kau yakin?" tanya Hinata dari seberang.

"Iya, aku sudah mengunci toko dan menyimpannya. Memangnya kenapa Ibu?" tanya Hinata dengan perasaan sedikit was-was.

"Semua daging segar yang kita punya hilang."

"Apa,Hilang?!"

"Ibu tidak mau tahu kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Tuttt..Tuut sambungan telfon terputus begitu saja. Wajah Hinata tegang, keduanya alisnya bertaut memikirkan sesuatu. Dia berpikir, bagaimana bisa semua daging yang dia simpan hilang? Hinata yakin kalau semua pintu sudah dia kunci dengan rapat atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya maling itu sudah ada di dalam tokonya. Hinata yakin setelah dirinya keluar dari toko, pencuri itu baru beraksi tapi ini terlihat sedikit aneh, untuk apa orang mencuri daging segar yang masih berlumuran darah. Ino melihat kearah sahabatnya dengan rasa penasaran karena perubahan raut wajah Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi? apa yang Hilang?" tanya Ino

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Hinata.

Suasana kelas terlihat sangat ramai seperti biasanya. Semua murid sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ada sekelompok siswa laki-laki sedang asyik bermain kartu, ada yang berlarian dalam kelas ada juga yang mendirikan salon dadakan di dalam kelas dan tentunya ini khusus untuk siswa perempuan. Hanya Gaara yang terlihat anteng dan sibuk dengan bukunya, buku yang di baca di dalam bis yang berkaitan dengan Vampire. Hinata hanya meringis serta menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Gaara si manusia manis nan tampan yang aneh. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri konsentrasi membaca buku tersebut. Walaupun buku yang dia baca itu terlihat usang serta lembaran buku yang sudah menguning, cover buku yang tidak layak, namun dia sama sekali tidak malu membaca buku tua itu dimanapun dia berada. Semua detail kalimat yang ada di dalam buku itu Gaara baca dengan penuh pemahaman. Gaara membuka halaman berikutnya, namun secarik foto usang jatuh diantara halaman buku tersebut. Gaara mengambil lalu melihatnya, pikirannya kembali menerawang mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum dia pindah ke Tokyo.

_==Flashback==_

_"Gaara-san, aku ingin mengirimmu ke Tokyo," kata seorang laki-laki berjenggot putih, berdiri sambil melihat ke arah genangan air danau yang dipenuhi oleh bunga teratai yang tenang. Gaara mengarahkan kepalanya pada Laki-laki tua itu. _

_"Ke Tokyo untuk apa sensei?"tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, laki-laki tua itu memberikan secarik foto yang terlihat usang dan sedikit lapuk. "Aku ingin kau mencarinya lalu kemudian membunuhnya." Gaara mengambil foto itu, matanya terus melihat foto sesosok pria muda yang sangat tampan namun tatapan matanya sangatlah tajam bahkan terkesan menyeramkan. _

_"Sensei, Siapa dia?". _

_"Kau tentu ingat kan kenapa dari dulu aku mengajarimu tentang vampire bagaimana cara menghadapi mereka bahkan cara membunuh mereka." Gaara berpikir sejenak mencerna kata-kata gurunya. _

_"Apa dia seorang Vampire?"_

_"Benar sekali, dan kini sudah saatnya kau mewarisi ilmuku. Dia bernama Alex dan dia merupakan satu-satunya vampire yang tersisa. Dia terlahir sebagai manusia. Hidup sebatang kara tanpa orang tua dan keluarga lebih tepatnya dia adalah seorang gelandangan namun saat dia berusia tujuh belas tahun, ada seorang vampire perempuan yang menghisap perempuan itu bernama Sonia, dia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menjadikan anak itu sebagai korbannya. Wajah anak itu mirip sekali dengan wajah putrannya yang sudah di bunuh oleh pemburu kelompok mereka. Sonia kemudian mengangkat anak itu sebgai anaknya. Aku tidak tahu nama asli anak itu tapi dia di kenal dengan nama Alex." Guru Gaara terus memandang danau, sekarang dia sibuk memberi makan ikan yang berasal dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Ikan koi pun bergerak dan berkumpul untuk mendapatkan makanan. _

_"Apa dia, Vampire yang jahat?". _

_"Sejauh yang aku tahu dia bukan Vampire yang Jahat. Karena Sonia Ibunya adalah seorang Vampir yang baik dan sudah berbaur dengan manusia selama ratusan tahnu. Dan membiasakan Alex untuk memakan daging sapi bukan manusia. Bahkan Sonia tampak terlihat seperti manusia, dia benar-benar tahu persisi bagaimana cara hidup sebagai manusia. Mereka Vampir yang unik, taringnya akan muncul pada malam tertentu dan bola mata mereka berubah menjadi merah jika mereka marah."_

_"Kalau Alex Vampire yang baik kenapa aku harus membunuhnya?"_

_"Karena Alex menjadi Incaran vampire jahat yang lain, bisa dikatakan i ia dicari oleh vampire terkuat di dunia ini. Jika vampire itu menemukan Alex dan kekuatan mereka bergabung maka semua manusia akan menjadi budak mereka. Jadi Gaara-san carilah dia."_

_"Tapi bagaimana aku mencarinya?". _

_"Lakukanlah dengan caramu sendiri. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menemukannya," ucap guruGaara menepuk pundak muridnya lalu pergi. _

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan lamunan yang bersemayam di otaknya. Di lihatnya kembali foto Alex, Gaara tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri karena samapai detik ini dia belum juga menemukan Alex.

"Alex, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu muncul!" gumam Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara-kun," seseorang memanggilnya, cepat-cepat Gaara memasukan foto beserta buku ke dalam mejanya. Teman itu sekarang duduk di sebelahnya dan tersenyum. "Gaara, apa kau ada acara nanti malam?"

"Tidak, kenapa Sai?" tanya Gaara santai.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku mengerjakan PR besok, karena aku tidak bisa, lagipula kau adalah murid terpintar dikelas ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ahh tentu tidak. Aku yang akan datang kerumahmu," ucap Gaara ramah dengan senyuman yang terilntas di bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih kawan." Sai menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara lalu pergi dengan wajah yang bersinar cerah. Sepeninggal Sai, Gaara kembali membuka buku tentang vampirnya lalu membacanya kembali. Konsntrasinya pecah ketika dua makhluk yang sering disebut perempuan berbicara sangat kencang tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa?! daging segar puluhan kilogram milik ayahmu Hilang di toko?!" ucap Ino keras sehingga membuat seisi kelas melihat ke arahnya termasuk Gaara.' Ada-ada aja seseorang mencuri daging segar puluhan kilo. Apa dia bodoh kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan mencuri uangnya bukan dagingnya,' batin Gaara.

ooOOoo

Sore hari menjelang. Ini adalah waktu buat Hinata untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan ataupun kelalainnya. Bagaimanapun dia harus meyakinkan orang tuanya. Hinata keluar dari bis, Hinata berlari cepat menuju toko daging milik orang tuanya. Nafasnya yang pendek membuat nafas Hinata ngos-ngosan. Sesampainya di toko Hinata lansgung masuk dan mencari ibunya..

"Ibu, bagaimana benarkah semua daging segar Hilang?".

"Iya semua daging yang kita beli kemarin Hilang. Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh. katanya kau sudah mengunci semuanya tapi nyatanya pencuri itu bisa masuk," protes ibu Hinata sambil memukul pelan lengan putrinya.

"Ibu, aku sudah mengunci semua pintu dan yakin pintu itu terkunci dengan baik. Apa uang Ibu juga hilang? Apa semua daging yang kita punya hilang?"

"Tidak, uang kita utuh dan bukan semua daging yang di ambil hanya daging sapi segar yang baru saja tiba dari pemotongan," jawab Ibunya sambil meladeni pembeli.

Otak Hinata mulai berpikir. Dia merasa kalau ini benar-benar aneh. Padahal ia dan Ibunya lupa membawa pulang uang tapi kenapa pencuri itu lebih memilih daging dari pada Uang? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai uang dan kenapa yang di curi daging segar saja kenapa tidak semuanya? Mata Hinata melihat semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ibu apa saat kau datang kemari, apa toko ini berantakan?"

"Tidak, toko ini sama seperti semula," jawab ibu Hinata.

"Ibu apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" ucap Hinata dan seketika itu juga Ibu Hinata melihat putrinya. "Ibu, kenapa pencuri itu hanya mencuri daging segar kita? Kenapa tidak mencuri uang kita? Apakah daging itu lebih berharga daripada uang? Adakah orang yang berpikiran seperti itu didunia ini. Kalau pencuri itu memang niatnya ingin mengambil daging kenapa tidak semuanya, kenapa hanya daging yang masih berlumuran darah. Dan tempat ini terlalu aneh kalau masih rapi setelah di masuki pencuri. Ibu tidak menyadari itu?" ucap Hinata. Perlahan ibunya mengangguk pelan dan pahan.

"Benar juga, lalu kenapa pencuri itu begitu bodoh?"

"Ibu, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau Ibu memberi daging sapi segar lagi tidak usah banyak-banyak tapi hanya lima kilogram saja. Daging itu adalah umpan untuk pencuri itu. Aku akan menyeledikinya malam ini, dan aku harus membuatnya pencuri itu ganti rugi. Bagaimana?" Hinata menunggu persetujuan ibunya atas ide konyolnya ini.

"Ahhh, kau pintar sekali Hinata, baiklah." Ibu Hinata mengambil ponsel untuk memesan daging segar kembali.

ooOOoo

Seperti yang di rencanakan sebelumnya, Hinata tidak pulang kali ini namun dia tinggal di toko untuk menyelidiki siapa pencuri yang agak aneh ini. Dia dan Ibunya sudah memasang perangkap ,apalagi kalau bukan daging segar. Sebenarnya dia agak ketakutan tapi gara-gara pencuri yang menjengkelkan ini membuat sang ibu tidak percaya lagi padanya. Hinata berdiri di samping ruang an yang terletak di dekat lemari pendingin daging. Jantungya berpacu dengan cepat, keringat dingin mengucur diwajahnya. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya memegang tongkat baseball. Lebih dari sekitar satu jam Hinata menunggu. Krieek! Drap..drap! terdengar suara orang membuka pintu tua toko dagingnya. Langkah kaki orang itu terdengar jelas dan berat di atas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Hinata perlahan membuka pintu, dari jauh ia bisa melihat pencuri itu di balik pintu.

Terlihat seorang pria mengenakan kaos putih, Jumper biru dan bertopi merah mengambil semua daging segar yang ada di lemari pendingin. Hinata mengendap-ngendap mendekati pria itu. Hinata sudah berada dibelakang si pencuri. Satu…dua…tiga, Buuk! Buukk! Hinata memukulkan tongkat itu ke punggung si pencuri. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tubuh pria itu sangat keras seperti besi. Pria itu berbalik ke arah Hinata. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang ketika melihat pria itu tak kesakitan sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa pria itu tersungkur jatuh.

"Aduh..aduh..sakit sekali," ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus pundaknya.

Hinata menyalakan lampu tokonya dan beralih melihat pria itu. Hinata terpesona, wajahnya terasa sejuk seperti ditiup oleh angin laut. Topi merah pria itu jatuh, wajahnya pun terlihat jelas. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak dan mata yang terus melihat kea rah pencuri itu. Tampan sangat, sangat tampan. Itulah yang ada di otak Hinata sekarang. Alisnya yang tebal, Mata safirnya yang indah, bibir yang seksi dan merah menambah nilai plus pencuri itu. Hei, Hinata apa yang kau pikirkan, Batinnya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sadar kalau dia harus menginterogasinya.

"Hei, kau, kenapa kau mencuri daging di tokoku. Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus ganti rugi!" ucap Hinata tegas dengan posisi berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, sedangkan pria itu masih tersungkur di lantai toko.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**I NEED YOUR BLOOD/PART 2**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Family**  
**Pairing : Naruhina**  
**Rating : T**  
**WARNING**  
**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**  
**.JIKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE. CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI TWLIGHT JADI MAKLUM JIKA ADA YANG SAMA. FF INI UDAH TAMAT, JADI GAG BAKAL GANTUNG**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu terdiam, Hinata semakin kesal melihat tingkah pria yang ada di depannya. Ekspresi polosnya seakan menyiratkan bahwa ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Hinata berharap,setidaknya berikan penjelasan atau alasan kenapa dia mencuri walau hanya sepatah atau dua patah kata. Tapi kenyataannya, pencuri itu hanya diam saja.

"Kau, tetaplah disini dan jangan kemana-mana, mengerti!" perintahnya, Hinata merogoh ponsel disaku jaketnya dengan tangan gemetar. Jujur, sebenarnya dia takut menghadapi pencuri ini sendirian, dia takut kalau tiba-tiba pencuri itu menyakitinya atau mungkin membunuhnya. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan cepat memencet tombol di ponsel. Tuuut…Tuuut…

"Ibu, ayo angkat," gerutunya pelan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi klik dari ponselnya. "Halo, Ibu aku berhasil menangkap pencurinya, lebih baik Ibu dan Ayah datang kesini. Iya aku tunggu."

Hinata mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depan si pencuri, tatapan Hinata kepada pria itu sungguh menakutkan. Layaknya harimau yang ingin menerkan sekawanan rusa. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tak tega marah dan jahat kepada si pencuri tampan itu. Menuritnya terlalu kasar jika memperlakukan orang tampan seperti ini. Sampai detik ini, pria itu masih tidak merasa bersalah bahkan menyesal sedikitpun. Wajahnya terkesan angkuh, ia balik memandang Hinata dengan tatapan gusar dan menyeramkan. Tentunya hal ini membuat emosi Hinata meluap.

"Hei, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?! Tatapan yang seperti itu terlihat sekali bahwa kau merasa tidak bersalah. Apa kau tidak punya hati?! Sekarang minta maaf padaku!" ucap Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa, minta maaf padamu? cihh untuk apa aku meminta maaf padamu?hah!" jawab pria itu enteng dan ketus.

"Hei, apa kau tidak sadar, kalau kau mencuri daging ditokoku, apa kau tidak bisa berpikir. Setidaknya kau punya tata karma sedikit. Apa kau tidak diajari sama orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak punya orang tua," ucap pencuri itu sambil terus menatap Hinata. Hinata sedikit merasa kasihan dan bersalah karena sudah menyangkut pautkan masalah ini dengan orang tuanya. "Lagipula ini bukan tokomu, tapi ini toko orang tuamu, jadi bisa disimpulkan aku tidak perlu minta maaf padamu. Kalau aku melakukannya berarti aku salah besar, mengerti."

Hinata shock mendengar ucapan si pencuri itu. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak, ingin sekali ia menendang, memukul bahkan mencabik-cabik tubuh pria itu. Saat Hinata akan membantah perkataan si pencuri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah beberapa orang yang masuk kedalam tokonya. Dan sudah di duga Hinata sebelumnya, suara langkah kaki itu adalah langkah kaki ayah beserta ibunya.

"Ibu, Ayah akhirnya kalian datang," ujar Hinata senang.

Orang tua Hinata hanya mengangguk dan duduk di depan pencuri itu. Ketika orang tua Hinata datang, raut wajah pria itu berubah drastis, jika sebelumnya raut keangkuhan tergurat di setiap garis wajahnya namun sekarang raut wajah yang terlihat menggambarkan rasa penyesalan yang teramat besar. Melihat hal ini Hinata merasa gerah dan mengumpat dalam hati. Ayah Hinata diam sambil terus memandang si pencuri. Wajah beliau terlihat santai, tenang bahkan tidak terlihat marah. Pencuri itu menunduk, ia merasa tak enak hati karena di pandang oleh ayah Hinata seperti itu.

"Siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya ayah Hinata dengan bijaksana dan suara yang terkesan tenang tanpa amarah.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, maafkan aku karena telah mencuri daging di tokomu. Aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Naruto berdiri, ia membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat selama beberapa kali dihadapan kedua orang tua Hinata. Hinata nyengir kuda melihat tingkah Naruto yang menjadi baik seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, lebih baik duduklah, " ucap ayah Hinata. Narutopun menuruti perkataan ayah Hinata dengan sopan. "Kau masih muda, aku hanya ingin berpesan padamu. Sebagaimana buruknya keadaanmu, janganlah kau melakukan hal bodoh apapun itu termasuk mencuri. Kalau kau tidak punya uang, bekerjalah dengan jerih payah sendiri. Apa kau menjual dagingku kembali?"

"Ehh…Ohh..iya paman, aku menjualnya kembali," jawab Naruto ragu.

"Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Untuk kali ini aku mengampunimu, tapi kalau aku tahu kau mencuri lagi di tokoku, aku tidak segan-segan untuk melaporkanmu ke polisi. Sekarang Pergilah!" perintah ayah Hinata.

"Ayah,kenapa kau membiarkan dia pergi. Ayah tahu dia bukan sebaik yang ayah kira, dia bermuka dua ayah," ucap Hinata emosi. Hinata tidak terima jika pria kurang ajar ini dilepaskan tanpa ada pertanggung jawaban yang dlimpahkan kepadanya sedikitpun.

"Suamiku, apa kau yakin ini benar ?" ucap Ibu Hinata.

"Aku yakin dia adalah seorang anak muda yang baik, jadi aku ingin memberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki dirinya," ucap Hiashi. Hinata beserta ibunya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Naruto, sekarang pergilah dan jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

"Oh..iya paman, aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi. Aku pamit, terima kasih sudah memaafkan aku. "

Naruto berdiri serta membungkuk beberapa kali. Dia berjalan mundur. Matanya sekarang beradu langsung dengan Hinata dan detik kemudian Naruto nyegir. Seolah dia berbicara pada Hinata kalau dialah yang menang. Hal ini sontak membuat darah tinggi Hinata kambuh.

"Hei, jangan pergi kau!" Hinata berniat mengejar pria itu, namun Ibu Hinata memegangi tubuhnya. "Lihat saja jikaaku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku akan memberi pelajaran kepadamu ingat itu!" teriak Hinata, tak lama bayangan Naruto pun menghilang.

"Hinata, bisakah kau tenang," tegur ayahnya. Hinata cemberut tingkat akut lalu diam. Dia benar-benar tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pria bernama Naruto itu.

ooOOoo

Di gang Jalan yang memiliki penerangan yang kurang dan sepi, terlihat sosok tampan, bermata tajam dengan rambutnya yang kemerahan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu. Pria yang bernama Gaara, berjalan santai dengan membawa belanjaan dikedua tangannya. Di persimpangan jalan dia melihat seorang gadis berjalan sendirian dengan muka kusut dan bibir manyun, ia berbicara sendiri dijalan seperti orang gila. Gaara memperhatikan secara seksama siapa gadis itu, tak lama Gaara tahu jika gadis itu adalah Hinata teman sekelasnya. Ia melihat Hinata menendang tong sampah an-organik dengan penuh amarah. Tapi sepertinya nasib tidak baik menyertainya.

Hinata di tegur langsung oleh seorang paman yang suaranya berasal dari kamera CCTV. Tentu saja Hinata mau tidak mau harus membersihkan kembali sampah-sampah itu. Gaara tertawa kecil melihat kejadian yang ada di depan matanya. Hinata pun kembali berjalan setelah selesai membersihkan sampah-sampah itu, begitu pula dengan Gaara. Rumah Gaara dan Hinata tidak begitu jauh hanya terpaut lima rumah. Walaupun mereka bertetangga dan satu kelas namun mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Sreeeet! Sekelebat bayangan hitam melewati Gaara. Bayangan itu berjalan begitu cepat, terkadang di jalan, terkadang berjalan di atas atap rumah orang. Sekarang bayangan itu berjalan melewati aspal. Sepertinya dia mengikuti Hinata. Gaara terus memperhatikan bayangan tersebut yang bersembunyi di balik tiang. Ketika Pria itu menoleh kebelakang, semburat cahaya merah menyala di kedua matanya. Gaarapun tahu kalau itu bukan manusia tapi vampire. Perlahan namun pasti pria itu mendekat kea rah Hinata. Melihat hal ini, Gaara tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Hasshhh, siaaaaalllll," gerutunya. Gaara berlari ke arah Hinata lalu memanggilnya. Sejauh ini, hanya ini yang bisa Gaara lakukan, "Hinata!" teriaknya kencang. Pria vampire itupun menghilang dengan cepat. Sayang sekali Gaara tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Ehh, Gaara-kun, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata.

"A..aku pulang dari belanja," ucap Gaara dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Gaara basa-basi.

"Aku juga. Tapi Gaara-kun, kenapa mafasmu tersengal-sengal begitumu, memang kenapa kau berlari? Apa kau di kejar seseorang?"

"Eh, oh itu iya ada beberapa preman yang mengejarku, tapi sekarang mereka kehilangan jejakku, " jelas Gaara. Hinata manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Kau sendiri kenapa malam-malam berkeliaran. Apa kau tidak takut kalau ada seseorang yang menculikmu?"

"Menculikku? Ahahahaha..mana mungkin ada yang menculikku. Aku bukan orang kaya. Memang pencuri itu mau minta tebusan apa pada orang tuaku."

"Hei, Hyuuga Hinata, aku serius. Haish, aku sarankan kau jangan berkeliaran di tengah malam sendirian seperti ini lagi. Mengerti, ayo pergio !" ajjak Gaara. Tangan kanannya yang kekar memegang tangan hinata yang mungil.

"Gaara-kun, memang kau akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya Hinata polos. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Gaara yang begitu peduli padanya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Tentu saja pulang, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu, aku akan melindungimu," ucap Gaara tanpa harus berpikir lagi. Hinata bengong mendengar pernyataan dari Gaara. "Sudahlah jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang aku katakan. Ayo pulang! Bukankah kita bertetangga."

"Eoh iya."

Perlahan Hinata mengikuti langkah Gaara sambil terus berpikir, apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu. Melindungiku? Menjagaku? Kenapa mendadak seperti itu, padahal dekatpun sebelumnya juga tidak. Apa kata-kata tadi sama saja dengan dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Haish, tidak mungkin. Batinnya Hinta.

"Hinata, ayo cepat."

Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara dan pulang bersama. Di tempat lain, mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika ada seorang pria yang mengawasi mereka dengan semburat warna merah di kedua bola matanya. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat sangat murka.

"Sia! Karena anak muda itu aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Cepat atau lambat aku akan mendapatkannmu Hyuga Hinata!" Gumamnya pelan  
ooOOoo

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya sampailah mereka dirumah Hinata. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata dan tersenyum manis pada gadis bermata lavender itu. Hinata jadi sedikit salah tingkah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Gaara. Namun senyuman Gaara tidak bertahan lama, sekarang pandangannya tidak tertuju pada Hinata melainkan sekitar rumah Hinata. Hinata pun ikut melihat apa yang Gaara lihat. Hinata sedikit heran kenapa Gaara bersikap seolah-olah ada orang yang menguntitnya? Tidak hanya di rumah Hinata tetapi saat di jalan Gaara juga bersikap seper begitu.

"Gaara-kun apa yang kau lihat? Apa kau takut preman itu menemukanmu?" tanya Hinata bingung. Gaara waspada karena ia khawatir ada vampire yang mengincarnya.

"Ah Iya, aku takut mereka menemukanku hehehe. Hinata lebih baik kau masuklah. Aku akan pergi setelah aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam rumah. Cepat ini sudah malam, " nasehat Gaara panjang lebar. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata dibuat bingung dengan sikap Gaara padanya.

"Baiklah aku akan masuk, hati-hati dijalan," ucap Hinata ramah.

Hinata berjalan mundur sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan pada Gaara dengan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya. Gaara membalas lambaian tangan Hinata dan senyum yang tak kalah manis dengan senyum hinata. Setelah Gaara yakin Hinata masuk rumah dengan selamat, ia kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Sebenarnya tempat tinggalnya sekarang bukanlah rumah yang berdiri sendiri namun sebuah apartemen tua. Gaara bergegas menuju kamarnya, ia mencari sesuatu. Dia membongkar isi laci meja belajarnya, dan tak lama apa yang dia cari berhasil ia temukan, yaitu foto Alex yang usang dan lapuk. Gaara melihat foto dengan seksama meneliti setiap jengkal wajah Alex. Dia menyamakan foto Alex dengan vampire yang baru saja dia lihat. Dari situ Gaara sadar kalau itu bukanlah Alex tapi vampire lain. Walaupun pencahayaan dijalan kurang terang tapi ia yakin vampire itu bukan alex, ia bisa yakin itu karena dilihat dari postur tubuh yang lebih besar dan kekar daripada Alex.

"Kalau bukan Alex lalu siapa dia tadi? Bukankah kata kakek hanya Alex vampire yang tersisa di dunia ini. Ahhh Lebih jelasnya aku akan mengunjungi kakek besok untuk menanyakan hal ini," ucap Gaara lirih.

Dia meletakkan foto Alex diatas meja belajarnya begitu saja lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Mata Gaara menatap langit-langit kamar sedangkan otaknya mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi antara dia dan Hinata. Gaara sedikit malu dengan perkataannya sendiri kepada Hinata Tiba-tiba pertanyaan besar muncul dalam dirinya. Gaara bangun dari tidurnya dan bersandar di dinding dengan posisi duduk.

"Tunggu, kenapa vampire itu mengincar Hinata? Apa dia ingin menghisap darahnya karena kelaparan?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri sendiri. "Mungkin saja," jawabnya. Namun ia teringat bahwa ada lain selain Hinata di sana. "Tapi, di gang tadi ada satu orang lagi yang berpapasan dengannya, kalau hanya ingin menghisap darah kenapa tidak orang itu saja yang dijadikan korban? Kenapa harus Hinata yang di incarnya?" Gaara merasa ini sedikit aneh dan tidak biasa. Dia mencoba berpikir tapi kepalanya mendadak pusing. "Haishh entahlah, aku tidak peduli."  
Gaara menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut lalu tidur.  
ooOOoo  
Keesokan harinya, dipagi hari yang cerah terlihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri diantara beberapa orang di halte. Dia tersenyum kecil sendiri ketika mengingat perkataan Gaara si pria tampan nan manis sekaligus popular dikalangan siswi sekolah. Lagipula siapa gadis yang tidak terpikat oleh pesona Gaara, kalaupun ada berarti dia wanita tidak normal. Baru saja dia memikirkan Gaara, tak sangka orang yang dipikirkannya muncul. Sepertinya memang ada ikatan batin antara Gaara dan dirinya, batin Hinata girang. Hinata memamerkan senyum termanisnya pada Gaara.

"Halo, apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam?" Sapa Hinata manis. Gaara menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Hal ini membuat Hinata sedikit malu dengan ulahnya sendiri.

"Lumayan," jawab Gaara Singkat.

Detik berikutnya bis yang dinanti tiba. Gaara pun naik tanpa menghiraukan Hinata sedikitpun. Hinata heran dengan perubahan sikap Gaara yang berubah drastis padanya. Tadi malam Gaara begitu perhatian dan peduli kepadanya lalu kenapa sekarang kembali seperti ini. Tempat duduk Hinata dan Gaara di dalam lumayan dekat, hanya terpaut satu kursi saja. Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara yang asik membaca buku dengan judul yang sama yaitu "Vampire Hunting." Dalam hati Hinata bertanya , kenapa dia selalu suka membaca buku yang berbau-bau vampire seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Gaara melihat ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan dingin sontak membuat Hinata kaget dan salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Aku..aku hanya ingin bertanya lebih jelas padamu tentang ucapanmu tadi malam. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu padaku?" Hinata sebenarnya takut bertanya seperti ini. Dia takut kalau Gaara akan marah padanya. Gaara menutup bukunya , pria itu sedikit berpikir, pandangannya lurus kedepan tanpa Hinata.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berbicara seperti itu. Anggap saja kemarin malam aku sedang mabuk," ucap Gaara enteng.

"Hah, apa yang kau katakana?!" Hinata ingin sekali marah. Namun dia tidak punya kesempatan, karena tiba-tiba seorang bibi duduk di sebelah Gaara jadi tidak enak kalau mengajak Gaara bicara bahkan marah padanya. Gaara itu benar-benar kelewatan, batinnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah yang suram. Gara-gara Gaara moodnya berubah menjadi buruk ditambah lagi bis yang sudah sesak seperti ini. Mata Hinata terpaku pada sosok pria yang membantu membawakan belanjaan seorang bibi dan menyuruh bibi itu untuk duduk di tempatnya. Ternyata masih banyak orang baik ya di Negara Jepang ini, Hinata pikir semua orang di Jepang itu egois. Si pria itu tiba-tiba melepas topinya lalu kemudian merapikan rambutnya. Hinata terperanjat melihat wajah pria itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Dasar pria menyebalkan," gumamnya.

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan diantara desakan orang-orang. Tidak peduli dia harus berdesakan yang terpenting bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan pria itu yang tidak lain adalah pencuri daging ayahnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata benar-benar tidak terima dan merasa dihina olehnya.

"Tidak menyangka aku bertemu denganmu disini. Urusanku denganmu belum selesai, "Gumam Hinata dengan penuh amarah. Naruto menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Apa, kau tidak ingat denganku. Hei, aku adalah putri dari pemilik toko daging yang kau curi. Apa kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Aaa, aku ingat sekarang. Ada apa?" jawab Naruto Singkat.

"Huft Urusanmu denganku belum selesai, jadi aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini," ujar Hinata berapi-api.

"Urusan? ku rasa kita sama sekali tidak punya urusan yang belum di selesaikan," ucap Naruto santai.

"Siapa bilang, kau harus mengganti rugi daging yang sudah kau curi."

Bis berhenti. Naruto turun dari Bis tanpa peduli dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak mau tinggal diam dia juga ikut turun dari Bis dan mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau ada empat pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Hinata tidak tahu kemana Naruto akan pergi , yang terpenting adalah membuat perhitungan padanya. Naruto berjalan memamasuki sebuah gang sempit. Dan ternyata gang sempit itu merupakan pasar daging segar. Tapi untuk hari ini pasar terlihat sepi dan ada beberapa toko yang di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya. Naruto meletakkan tas, dan mengambil kantong plastik dari tasnya, lalu mengambil daging satu persatu kemudian di masukkan kedalam kantong plastiknya kemudian membawanya pergi. Hinata bengong melihat hal seperti itu sedangkan Naruto menatap sinis kepadannya.

"Hei Kau tunggu, berhenti!" Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto kemudian menghadangnya dari arah depan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencuri daging-daging segar itu lagi?"

"Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau menyingkir !" ucap Naruto tegas. Namun Hinata terus diam mematung tak bergerak sedikitpun. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya namun Hinata kembali menghadang.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau selalu mencuri? Kasihan pemilik toko itu. Apa kau tidak punya uang hah."

"Iya aku tidak punya uang lalu kenapa? Apa ini masalah buatmu?" jawab Naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil n kantong plastik yang berisi banyak daging dari tangan Naruto. Hinata berjalan menuju ke toko yang Naruto curi daggingnya lalu kemudian menimbangnya. Setelah tahu berapa berat daging itu, Hinata mengambil beberapa lembar uang lalu meletakkanya di meja.

"Setidaknya membeli secara diam-diam lebih baik daripada harus mencurinya." Hinata memberikan daging pada Naruto. Seperti biasa, Naruto hanya bisa menatap Hinata sinis dengan senyum mengejek. "Kalau kau tidak punya uang kenapa kau tidak bekerja?".

"Untuk apa aku bekerja kalau hanya dengan mencuri aku sudah bisa mendapatkan daging. Dan satu hal lagi jangan pernah ganggu aku mengerti," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya tapi lagi-lagi Hinata menghadangnya.

"Sudah aku bilang urusan kita belum selesai. Mana ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa?".

"Untuk menghubungimu dan menyelesaikan urusan kita yang belum terselesaikan karena sekarang aku harus ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak punya ponsel", jawab Naruto santai.  
"Apa, kau tidak punya ponsel? Memangnya kau hidup pada jaman apa?" ledek Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan jaminan. Naruto merasa tak nyaman karena dipandang seperti itu oleh seorang gadis. Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sebuah gelang berwarna perak bersemayam di tangan kanan Naruto. Tanpa ragu dia mengambilnya.

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gelangku?" ucap Naruto emosi.

"Ini adalah jaminan. Nanti sore jam empat aku akan menunggumu di taman kota untuk menyelesaikan urusan kita. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya. Aku tahu kalau gelang ini sangat penting bagimu. Jangan lupa bawa uang untuk ganti rugi," ujarnya. Dreet..dreet..ponsel Hinata bergetar. Jari-jemari Hinata merogoh saku seragamnya "Moshi-moshi—Ino—Iya aku sudah ada di jalan—iya." Ketika ia menutup telfonnya dan membalikan badan, Naruto menghilang. "Kemana perginya, cepat sekali."

Di tempat yang berbeda dan jam yang sama, bis yang dinaiki Gaara berhenti di halte dekat sekolahnya. Saat Gaara berjalan dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang bermantel hitam, rambut hitam agak pajang, dan bertopi hitam melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Terlihat kilatan cahaya merah di matanya. Gaara mendekat secara perlahan dan akhirnya dia berlari menuju ke arahnya. Saat Gaara berlari, pria itu berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak logis untuk ukuran manusia. Gaara mengejar kelebatan bayangan hitam itu sebisa mungkin, namun sayang dia kehilangan jejak. Hosh..hosh..nafas Gaara terasa berat. Dia yakin itu adalah vampire yang mengincar Hinata. Dadanya sedikit sakit karena harus berlari terlalu jauh dan kecepatan diluar kemampuannya.

"Kemana perginya vampire itu?" Gumamnya pelan.

ooOOOoo

Naruto berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Tempat tinggalnya merupakan rumah tua yang lumayan megah. Cat di dinding rumah itu sudah mengelupas, plafon rumah itu juga banyak yang jebol. Namun Naruto masih merasa sangat nyaman tinggal di rumah seperti ini. Naruto memasukan daging segar hasil curiannya kedalam lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa potong daging segar untuk dimakannya. Tanpa menggunakan piring atau apapun, Naruto memakan daging segar yang masih berlumuran darah dengan lahap. Tangannya yang putih dan bibirnya yang mungil penuh dengan lumuran darah.

Dia benar-benar lapar, naluri makannya begitu banyak akhir-akhir ini. Lima daging mentah sudah dia habiskan sekaligus. Setelah kenyang, Naruto mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran darah lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang sama sekali tidak empuk. Naruto sekarang berpikir, tentang gadis yang bernama Hinata. Sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya, Naruto merasa sudah pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dimana? tatapan matanya yang menyejukan membuat Naruto merasa begitu nyaman.

"Dimana ya aku pernah melihat gadis itu? Ashh, sudahlah. Hooaam, aku ngantuk sekali. Lebih baik aku tidur dan bertemu dengan gadis aneh tadi. Kalau bukan karena gelangku yang berharga yang di bawa olehnya, aku tidak akan mau menemuinya."  
ooOOoo

Sore hari pukul 16.00 di Taman kota. Hinata duduk sendirian di kursi panjang di dekat danau buatan taman pusat, kota Tokyo. Taman kota hari ini sangatlah ramai di kunjungi oleh warga, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu, makanya banyak yang bermain disini. Sudah jam empat lebih lima belas menit Naruto belum datang juga. Apa dia benar-benar tidak ingin gelang yang terkesan mewah ini kembali, batin Hinata. Hinata memperhatikan setiap ukiran yang ada digelang tersebut. Terdapat ukiran kecil yang bertuliskan "Alex" di gelangnya, serta ukiran sebuah lambang seperti pedang dengan lingkaran diatasnya. Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan lambing ini, tapi dia lupa pernah lihat dimana.

"Alex? pasti gelang ini juga hasil mencuri dari orang yang bernama alex ckckckc," ucap Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok pria yang ditunggu datang. Naruto terlihat berbeda hari ini, dia tidak lagi memakai topi. Rambutnya yang pirang terlihat jelas. Hinata menelan ludah, saat meihat ketampanan Naruto. Walaupun hanya memakai jumper dan celana panjang, namun ketampanannya tidak pernah memudar atau mungkin malah terlihat lebih tampan. Ya Tuhan betapa sempurnanya kau menciptakn manusia yang satu ini, batin Hinata. Saking asyiknya melamun, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto di depannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?" tanya Naruto sambil cengingisan.

"Si..si..siapa yang terpesona denganmu. Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, sekarang kembalikan gelangku," kata Naruto.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku tanya padamu , apa kau membawa uang ganti rugi daging yang kau curi?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku harus membawa uang. Lagipula, aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun jadi percuma kau mengaharapkan uang dariku. Ayo cepat kembalikan," timpal Naruto.

"Baiklah kau boleh tidak membayar ganti rugi dengan uang. Tapi kau bisa membayar ganti rugi itu dengan tenagamu. Kau harus mau bekerja di toko daging ayahku."

"AAAPPPAAAA!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I NEED YOUR BLOOD/PART 3**

** Author : Naragirlz**  
** Genre : Romance, Fantasy**  
** Pairing : Naruhina**  
** Rating : T**  
** WARNING**  
** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**  
** .JIKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE. CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI TWLIGHT JADI MAKLUM JIKA ADA YANG SAMA. FF INI UDAH TAMAT, JADI GAG BAKAL GANTUNG**

.

Hinata tak peduli dengan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat shock. Memang dari awal Hinata hanya ingin meminta uang ganti rugi kepada Naruto namun ide itu berubah, ketika Hinata menyadari bahwa sang ayah tak akan lekas sembuh. Perlu waktu lama untuk beristirahat agar kesehatannya ayahnya membaik. Sangat tidak mungkin jika ia harus berdagang daging sendirian, mengingat toko daging ayahnya selalu banyak dikunjungi para pembeli. Dapat disimpulkan kalau untuk sementara Hinata yang berdagang sendirian, dan tentunya dia kewalahan melakukan semua pekerjaan sendirian. Ini alasan kenapa Hinata merekrut Naruto dan menjadikan pria tampan itu sebagai pekerja di tokonya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus bersedia bekerja di toko daging milik ayahku . Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa berjualan, jadi aku yang harus menggantikan mereka. Aku tak bisa mengerkalan sendiri jadi aku membutuhkanmu. Sudah aku bilang dari awal anggap saja ini sebagai ganti rugi. Bagaimana?" Hinata melihat Naruto dengan sedikit perasaan khawatir, ia takut Naruro tetap menolak ajakannya. Naruto masih tak bergeming. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan mengembalikan gelangmu," ancam Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengancamku. Baiklah aku mau bekerja di toko dagingmu. Tapi apa kau tidak takut, jika daging segar di tokomu aku ambil semuanya?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu, karena aku akan selalu mengawasimu," jawab Hinata tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan gelangku sekarang!" perintah Naruto.

"Aku akan mengembalikan gelang ini kalau kau sudah bekerja di tokoku, mengerti."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan gadis yang berada di sampingnya sekarang. Nafas bukan arti sebenarnya, karena Naruto sudah tak bisa lagi bernafas sejak dia berubah menjadi seperti ini. Ia adalah seorang vampire, mungkin satu-satunya vampire yang tersisa didunia ini. Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan, gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Andai saja dia seorang vampire ganas, pasti ia sudah menghisap darah Hinata sampai habis. Karena didikan ibunya, Naruto hanya tertarik meminum darah dan daging binatang.

"Oh iya, apa kau juga mencuri gelang ini dari orang yang bernama Alex? Ckckckck kau ini hobi mencuri ya Naruto."

"Mencuri? Alex? hei, Itu gelangku sendiri," jawab Naruto kesal.

"Benarkah? tapi aku tidak percaya. Kalau boleh tahu ini gambar pedang ya? sepertinya dulu aku pernah lihat gambar atau lambang ini, tapi aku lupa dimana. Naruto apa kau tahu?" tanya Hinata, namun Naruto tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ekspresi Wajah Naruto berubah drastis, bahkan terkesan sedikit lebih pucat. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Hinata.

Naruto berdiri, ia beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun pada Hinata. Vampir berambut pirang ini beranggapan tak ada gunanya dia terus berada disini lama-lama, jika masalah dengan Hinata masih belum terselesaikan. Lebih baik dia pergi dan berdiam diri di rumah, di dalam kesendirian hidupnya akan tenang dan damai.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana? jangan lupa besok sore jam dua setelah pulang sekolah, kau harus membantuku di toko!" teriak Hinata dan lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawabnya. "Hah, dasar pria aneh."

ooOOOoo

Gaara berdiri di tengah halaman, di depan sebuah kuil. Dia menghirup udara di sekitar kuil dengan senyum dan wajah yang tenang. Hampir sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, dia meninggalkan kuil sekaligus rumah baginya. Suasana kuil ini ramai seperti biasa, banyak pengunjung yang bersembayang dan juga Biksu yang belajar disini. Walaupun Kuil ini jauh dari keramaian dan terletak puncak sebuah bukit namun tidak menyurutkan para pengunjung untuk mengunjunginya. Sekarang Gaara mendekatkan langkahnya menuju sebuah rumah kecil tradisional Jepang tanpa ragu. Rumah ini adalah kediaman guru Gaara.

"Sensei, apa kau di dalam? Ini aku Sabaku Gaara," ucapnya

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah, tapi tiba-tiba pintu rumah kecil itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Gaara tersenyum, ia tidak heran dengan kejadian seperti ini. Tak ada orang yang melakukan hal semacam itu, kecuali gurunya. Perlahan Gaara memasuki salah satu bagian tengah rumah itu. disana Gaara melihat gurunya duduk diam sambil menutup matanya. Gaara tahu kalau gurunya sedang melakukan meditasi jadi lebih baik dia menunggu sang guru selesai meditasi. Waktu terus berlalu, sudah satu jam lebih Gaara menunggu. Hal semacam ini membuat Gaara mengantuk. Matanya sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi, ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Selang dua jam, meditasi yang di lakukan guru Gaara selsai. Sang guru melihat Gaara tertidur pulas diruang tengah, ia kemudian membangunkan muridnya dengan melempar sebuah buku pada Gaara tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Gaara pun gelagapan dan bangun.

"Sensei,maaf aku tertidur," ucap Gaara.

"Hal apa yang membawamu kembali kesini?" tanya guru Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, itu Sensei, apa selain Alex ada vampire lain?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sejauh yang aku tahu sampai saat ini tidak ada vampire lain selain Alex. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sudah melihat vampire disekitarmu?"

"Iya, aku sudah bertemu, tapi aku belum berhasil menangkapnya. Mungkin vampire yang aku lihat itu Alex walaupun agak berbeda," ucap Gaara, namun di dalam hatinya masih ada suatu keraguan tentang vampire yang ia temui. Dia juga tak yakin kalau vampire itu adalah Alex.

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?" tanya guru Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Oh, iya guru," jawab Gaara. Sang guru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara tanpa sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di rumah kecil yang penuh dengan buku-buku kuno tentang vampire. "Guru ijinkan aku untuk menginap disini," sang guru lagi-lagi tidak begitu menanggapi pembicaraan Gaara.

Melihat perlakuan gurunya yang sedikit agak aneh, ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Mungkin gurunya tidak menganggap pertanyaan itu penting untuk di jawab atau mungkin terkesan konyol bagi gurunya. Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak yang berisi buku-buku tua yang sudah menguning. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah buku yang berjudul "History of the vampire prince". Di bawah judul terdapat lambang yang sekilas seperti pedang hitam dengan lingkaran di atas pedang tersebut. Gaara berjalan menuju meja serta kursi yang tersedia di dekat rak buku. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Gaara mulai membaca halaman demi halaman buku kuno itu.

-Story-

_"Pada tahun 1390 masehi di sebuah kota kecil Transylvania, Rumania terdapat sebuah kehidupan yang lain dari kehidupan manusia biasanya. Di kota kecil tersbut berdiri sebuah istana megah yang sering disebut dengan "Bran castle". Para penduduk kota tersebut hidup dengan damai dan bahagia selama ratusan tahun. Raja dari kota tersebut bernama Solomon Tussaud merupakan generasi raja ke tiga dari ayahnya yang bernama Balo Marlow. Solomon Tussaud memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Chastity Burns. _

_ Chastity Burns merupakan anak dari seorang bangsawan yang kaya dari Rusia. Selama lima tahun, Kehidupan sebagai sepasang suami istri mereka terlihat sangatlah harmonis, kehidupan rakyat mereka sangatlah makmur dan damai. Namun sepuluh tahun pernikahan mereka, keharmonisan mereka pudar karena belum juga memiliki seorang putra. Hal ini terjadi karena sang raja Solomon Tussaud tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Raja pun frustasi karena hal ini, sehingga membuat emosinya sedikil labil dan marah-marah tanpa alasan. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Raja mendapat kunjungan dari seorang bangsawan dari Inggris yang bernama Zedkiel Coudray. _

_ Zedkiel Coudray merupakan keturunan bangsawan Inggris , dia terlihat tampan dan mempesona tapi dia berjiwa licik, jahat dan memiliki kekuatan magic yang hebat. Zedkiel Coudray berniat untuk membantu Raja Solomon Tussaud agar mendapatkan keturunan dengan cara menikahi istrinya Chastity Burns. Tidak ada cara lain, Rajapun menyetujuinya walaupun itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Demi kebahagiaan rakyat, generasi penerusnya dan kota kecilnya itu sama sekali tidak maslah. Zedkiel Coudray dan Chastity Burns akhirnya menikah dan benar sekali enam bulan setelah menikah Chastity Burns hamil. Namun kehamilannya membawa kebiasaan aneh, dia suka sekali makan daging mentah atau bahkan menghisap darah pelayannya sendiri. _

_ Karena kecintaan Raja Solomon Tussaud pada istrinya, beliau menjadikan korban para pegawai istana bahkan rakyatnya sendiri untuk di hisap darahnya. Hanya lima bulan Chastity Burns hamil lalu kemudian melahirkan. Setelah melahirkan, Chastity Burns meninggal karena darahnya di hisap habis oleh putranya sendiri. Putranya bernama Aelfric Cromwell, pertumbuhannya sangat cepat , hanya dalam dua tahun dia sudah menjadi seorang manusia yang berumur 18 tahun. Setelah raja menyelidiki kejanggalan yang terjadi, terbukti bahwa Zedkiel Coudray adalah seorang Vampire yang tersisa namun bertekat untuk menambah populasi vampire dan menguasai dunia, "_

"Ini benar-benar mengerikan," gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Gaara yang tidak sabar, langsung membaca bagian tengah dari cerita buku tersebut.

_"Raja Solomon Tussaud meninggal. Zedkiel Coudray dan putranya Aelfric Cromwell menguasai semua daerah Transylvania serta menciptakan vampire-vampire baru dengan cara mengigit semua penduduk. Ambisi Zedkiel Coudray untuk menguasai Transylvania semuanya terwujud. Tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, pangeran vampire Aelfric Cromwell menyelamatkan seorang sahabat, sahabat itu bernama Hanzi Flanders dia adalah seorang pria biasa dari rakyatnya. Persahabatn mereka sudah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun. Namun Hanzi Flanders juga ingin mempunyai kehidupan yang kekal seperti pangeran Aelfric Cromwell . Diapun memaksa Aelfric Cromwell untuk menjadikan dirinya seorang vampire. Setelah dirinya menjadi Vampire, Hanzi Flanders mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari pageran bahkan diramalkan dia adalah Vampir terkuat setelah Zedkiel Coudray. Mendengar hal ini pangeran Aelfric Cromwell membuat sebuah ikatan yang tak terpatahkan oleh apapun. Hanzi Flanders memlikit tattoo pedang hitam sedangkan pangeran Aelfric Cromwell berwarna tattoo pedang berwarna keemasan. Itu adalah lambang perbudakan dan renkarnasi dalam dunia vampire. Hitam adalah lambang seorang budak yang harus melindungi dan menuruti semua majikannya. Hanya Aelfric Cromwell yang tahu hal ini."_

Hal ini membuat Gaara ingin terus membaca buku kuno yang tak sengaja ia temukan. Gaara membalikkan halaman buku di bagian akhir. Di buku itu di ceritakan bahwa, Hanzi Flanders dan Aelfric Cromwell terjadi pertentangan antara mereka berdua. Hal ini dikarenakan Hanzi Flanders jatuh hati pada seorang Elf dari kaum Eldar yang bernama Rhesgil. Rhesgil adalah seorang ELF perempuan yang diramalkan akan menghancurkan bangsa Vampire dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Saat membaca buku, Gaara melihat lambang elf yaitu sebuah panah yang dililit oleh dedaunan dan terdapat bintang diatasnya. Ingin sekali dia membacanya kelanjutan buku itu, namun sayang gurunya sudah datang, mau tidak mau Gaara meyembunyikan buku itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau belum tidur? Cepatlah tidur, besok kau harus kembali pagi-pagi untuk sekolah. Apa kau mengerti." Perintah guru Gaara padanya.

" Baik, sensei aku mengerti."

ooOOoo

Di sekolah Hinata melamun sendirian, matanya terus melihat dan meneliti gelang rampasannya. Otaknya terus berpikir , dimana dia pernah melihat lambang aneh seperti ini. Semua bagian gelang diteliti olehnya, di sana Hinata menemukan sesuatu tulisan kecil yang terletak di sisi gelang yang lain. Sebuah tulisan Hanzi Flanders. Hinata berpikir kembali siapa itu Hanzi Flanders ? di telinga Hinata, nama itu benar-benar familiar. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar atau menyebut nama itu. Benar-benar kejadian yang aneh. Hemm, entahlah Hinata tak mau ambil pusing tentang ini. Hal aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah pikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu mengingat Naruto, senyum Naruto itu benar-benar menyejukkan hati Hinata. Lamunannya buyar ketika seorang guru datang. Beliau tidak datang sendirian, namun dengan seorang murid laki-laki, sepertinya murid baru disini. Pria bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam pekat dan hidung yang begitu mancung. Hinata melihat pria itu secara seksama, namun tak disangka pria itu berbalik melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Selamat pagi, salam kenal, kenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku murid baru disini, mohon bimbingannya," pria itu membungkuk 90 derajat. Guru menyuruhnya untuk mencari tempat duduk. Banyak tempat duduk yang kosong , namun murid baru itu memilih duduk bersama Hinata. "Halo, bolehkah aku duduk denganmu?"

"Du..duduk disini?" tanya Hinata ragu, Sasuke pun mengangguk. "Oh, Tentu saja."

Sasuke meletakkan tas terlebih dahulu di atas meja, lalu kemudian menempatkan posisinya tepat disamping Hinata. Cara pandang Sasuke pada Hinata menyiratkan suatu hasrat yang teramat besar. Hasrat ingin memiliki gadis itu. Hinata sedikitpun tidak menyadari kalau murid baru yang bernama Sasuke terus memandangnya. Pandangan Hinata lurus kedepan memperhatikan materi pelajaran. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang. Semerbak bau harum tercium oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri, namun karena tekatnya, dia bisa menahan semuanya hal ini membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Sasuke megenggam tangannya sendiri dan berusaha mentralkan nafasnya. Tak lama kemudian angin itu berlalu. Saat Sasuke yakin bau harum itu menghilang, d ia mulai mennghembuskan nafasnya kembali. Tanpa di sadari Sasuke, Hinata dari tadi melihat tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sesak nafas?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Tidak, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata. Ia kemudian kembali berpaling dan meilhat kearah guru yang menjelaskan materi, namun menurut Hinata tingkah Sasuke memang sedikit aneh. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata penuh hasrat yang terpendam.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?".

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Sasuke tidak membalas uluran tangan itu, hanya melihatnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu," jawab Sasuke. Hinata merasa sedikit malu karena Sasuke tidak membalas jabatannnya. Mau tidak mau Hinata segera menarik uluran tangannya.

Jam demi jam berlalu, tanpa terasa sudah istarahat. Hinata merasa sangat kesepian Ino sahabatnya tidak bisa datang ke sekolah karena sakit. Jadi Hinata melakukan aktivitas di sekolah sendirian. Hinata merasa nasibnya kali ini benar-benar malang dan kasihan. Hinata makan di kantin. Dia tidak menyadari, dari jauh Sasuke melihatnya lalu kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, aku sendirian, kenapa?" jawab Hinata.

"Boleh aku duduk disini. Aku rasa semua tempat di sini penuh," Hinata melihat tempat disekitarnya dan memang kantin ini sudah penuh sesak. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Hinata dengan sabar.

"Tentu saja boleh. Ini kan tempat umum hehehe."

Sasuke duduk tepat di depan Hinata. Mereka berdua tidak  
bicara satu sama lain. Hanya makan dan makan. Sasuke terbelalak, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat pergelangan tangan Hinata yang dilit oleh gelang yang berwarna perak. Rasa penasaran kembali muncul dari dalam diri Sasuke. Ia mengenali gelang itu. Gelang yang sama dengan gelang miliknya. Karena penasaran, Sasuke memberikan diri untuk bertanya perihal gelang itu.

"Hinata kalau boleh tahu, apa gelang itu punyamu? bagus sekali, dimana kau membelinya?" tanyanya basa-basi

"Ahh, ini bukan milikku tapi ini milik orang lain. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenal pemilik gelang ini. Kenapa gelang ini ada di tanganku itu, karena sebagai jaminan untuk membayar ganti ruginya, " jelas Hinata.

"Apa aku boleh memegang dan melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Memang apa hakku aku untuk melarangmu hehehe."

Hinata tertawa kecil, Sasuke hanya membalas tawa Hinata dengan senyuman tipis. Hinata melepaskan gelang tersebut dari pergelangannya tangannya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Ketika gelang itu sudah sampai ditangannya. Nafas Sasuke memburu, dia meneliti setiap jengkal ukiran digelang tersebut. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika dia melihat sebuah lambang yang sudah dikenal lama olehnya. Lambang ankh berwarna hitam. Di sebelah kanan ukiran itu terdapat tulisan nama dalam bentuk kecil yaitu "Hanzi Flanders". Matanya semakin terbelalak ketika membaca tulisan tersebut, namun detik kemudian dia tersenyum. Ibu jari Sasuke menyentuh lambang itu. Hinata melihat Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil berdesis pelan. Angin pun bertiup kencang di sekitar kantin. Hinata sedikit kagert dengan kejadian tak biasa ini. Tak lama angin berhenti bersamaan dengan Sasukeyang membuka matanya dan berhenti berdesis.

"Akhirnya, aku mendapat petunjuk tentangmu," ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

ooOOoo

Ditengah hutan lebat di pinggiran kota Tokyo terlihat Naruto berdiri seorang berdiri dan diam. Suasana hutan sangatlah sepi benar-benar sepi. Banyak orang yang tak berani memasuki hutan ini kecuali petugas yang menjaga hutan. Tapi ketakutan itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto karena dia bukan manusia tapi vampire. Dalam diam Naruto memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Pikirannya bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya walau dengan mata tertutup. Dalam otaknya dia bisa melihat seekor rusa yang asyik memakan tumbuhan dengan jarak dua ratus kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Naruto berlari ke rusa itu. Naruto selalu berpikir, bagaimana cara dia menghilangkan rasa haus yang luar biasa ini. Naruto berlari begitu cepat melebihi kecepatan lari manusia, bahkan kakinya hampir tidak menginjak tanah. Sepertinya rusa itu mulai tahu kalau seorang vampire mengincarnya.

Rusa itu berusaha melarikan diri, hal ini membuat Naruto semakin kesulitan menangkapnya karena jarak yang semakin jauh. Naruto tahu rusa itu berlari kearah timur. Arah timur merupakan arah yang paling jauh darinya, tidak ada cara lain kecuali dia harus mempercepat dan berusaha menemukan jalan lain. Tidak mungkin kalau dia menempuh jalan lurus, Naruto memutuskan untuk memotong jalan. Pengejaran rusa berlangsung selama beberapa menit dan akhirnya Naruto bisa menghadangnya. Rusapun berhenti dan memandang Naruto takut.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini untuk bertahan hidup karena aku haus, " ucap Naruto sejenak.

Tak lama Naruto menerkam leher rusa itu lalu menghisap darahnya. Dengan ganas dia menghisap semua darah rusa sampaiia merasa kenyang dan tak lagi haus. Selain bisa melihat dari jarak jauh, Naruto juga bisa mendengarkan sesuatu dai jarak jauh pula. Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki dua orang manusia. Ini membuat Naruto harus segera bersembunyi. Naruto memilih untuk memanjat pohon pinus yang tinggi. Dari atas pohon dan di balik dedaunan Naruto memperhatikan penjaga yang berhenti tepat di tempat rusa yang tergeletak.

"Astaga, apa lagi ini? akhir-akhir ini sering sekali terjadi pembunuhan hewan liar. Apa manusia sekarang tidak punya perasaan?" ujar penjaga yang berbadan gemuk dan botak. Sedangkan penjaga satunya yang memiliki perawakan lebih tinggi dari penajaga gemuk itu, duduk di dekat tubuh rusa yang tak bernyawa sambil memperhatikan lukanya.

"Aku pikir ini bukan ulah manusia tapi binatang buas lainnya. Lihat leher rusa ini berlubang. Aku yakin pasti binatang buas yang melakukan ini," ucapnya.

"Harimau, singa?"

"Mana mungkin karena disini sama sekali tidak ada hewan seperti itu. Aku yakin pembunuh rusa ini adalah serigala atau sejenisnya tapi aku juga tidak yakin karena tidak mungkin serigala menyisakan daging korbannya dengan utuh."

"Benar juga. Tapi sudahlah jangan pikirkan lebih baik bawa rusa itu dan kita kubur dengan layak."

Kedua penjaga hutan itupun pergi. Naruto melompat dari pohon dan merasa lega. Namun Saat kakinya menyentuh tanah, lengan kanan Naruto terasa panas dan nyeri. Secara perlahan tangan kiri Naruto membuka lengan baju kanannya, di lengan Naruto ada sebuah tato bergambar pedang berwarna hitam. Naruto memegang lengannya yang terasa begitu sakit dan terbakar . Pada saat itu juga dia melihat sekelebat kenangan di otaknya. Dia melihat seseorang pria tampan terlihat kesakitan karena di gigit oleh vampire. Wajah vampire itu terlihat sedih ketika melihat pria yang ada didepannya mengerang kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian pria tampan itu mengalami sesak nafas dan tenggorokan yang terasa panas karena kehausan. Dia memohon pada vampire yang menghisapnya untuk memberi dia minuman.

"Aelfric, aku haus, benar-benar haus. Tengorokanku sakit. Tolong berikan aku minum," kata pria itu sambil memegang tenggorokannya. Tanpa menjawab, vampire didepanya menarik seorang pria berumur sekitar tiga puluhan dan memberikan pria itu padanya. Tanpa ragu pria yang kehausan itu mengigit leher dan menghisap darah laki-laki tua yang di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang padam, men jadi vampire itu tidak mudah Hanzi!"

"Hebat, benar-benar hebat! Aku merasa memiliki kekuatan yang amat besar. Tubuhku terasa lebih kuat. Aku ingin mencoba kekuatanku."

Pria yang di sebut Hanzi itu kemudian berlari. Dia terkejut ketika tahu bahwa kecepatan larinya lebih cepat daripada manusia bahkan bisa sedikit melayang. Pria yang bernama Alferric mengikuti kemana Hanzi pergi.

"Apa kau menyukai hal semacam ini?" tanya Alferiic pada sahabatnya Hanzi dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya, bahkan menikmatinya, terima kasih kawan kau sudah menjadikanku makhluk abadi."

"Apa kau ingin berlomba lari cepat denganku. Aku yakin kau akan kalah," gurau Allferic.

"Siapa takut. Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Saat itu juga Naruto kembali kedunianya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal bagaikan berlari sejauh ribuan mil. Namun sepertinya hal aneh itu tidak berhenti. Dalam otaknya Naruto bisa melihat sosok wajah yang tak pernah dilihatnya. "Kau adalah milikku," seperti itulah kata yang diucapkan lalu kemudian bayangan itu menghilang. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata kosong.

"Apa yang aku lihat tadi?" gumamnya pelan.

ooOOoo

Biksu di Kuil kali hari ini terlihat sangat sibuk. Gaara yang sedang asyik jalan-jalan disekitar kuil, tampak bingung. Tak biasanya kuil sesibuk ini. Hari ini ia memang sengaja tidak masuk sekolah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang penting di kuil ini namun ia sendiri tak tahu sesuatu yang bagaimana. . Dari kejauhan, Gaara melihat gurunya berdiri menatap ke arah danau. Dia ingat sekali beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum ke Tokyo, ia dan gurunya berbingcang ditempat yang sama. Saat sang guru melihat kearahnya, Gaara tersenyum ramah namun sang guru tidak berniat untuk membalas senyumannya. Gaara tak peduli, ia pun ikut berdiri disamping guru.

"Saat musim gugur seperti ini, pemandangan di sekitar kuil terlihat sangat indah," ucap Gaara. Sang guru Gaara lagi tak menggubris dan tetap diam. "Sensei apa kau ingin aku antarkan jalan-jalan ke hutan?".

"Gaara-san, apa kau ingat kalau dulu kau pernah memecahkan guci kesayanganku yang terbuat dari perak?" tanya guru Gaara tiba-tiba. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau memecahkan guci itu?".

"Karena tiba-tiba tanganku terasa sangat panas seperti terbakar ketika menyentuhnya dan tanganku tidak sengaja menyenggol guci guru sehingga pecah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti itu."

"Apa kau juga ingat dengan kebiasaanmu yang terlihat aneh. Kau tidak merasa kedinginan ketika musim dingin datang. Kau tidak perlu memakai jaket tebal di musim dingin karena tubuhmu sudah hangat. Apa kau juga tahu kenapa kau seperti itu?"

"Tidak sama sekali sensei, aku hanya merasa kalau diriku ini tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya," ujar Gaara

"Kau memang bukan manusia pada umunya Gaara-san," kata guru Gaara.

"Apa? bukan manusia pada umunya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan tahu ketika upacara yang di gelar nanti malam di kuil. Ini adalah upacara untukmu datanglah dengan memakai hakama yang sudah aku sediakan untukmu. Maafkan aku Gaara-san, sudah menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama."

Setelah mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak Gaara mengerti, sang guru meninggalkannya begitu saja di danau. Pria berambut merah ini mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya, bahkan ia penasaran rahasia apa yang dimaksud. Entahlah, Gaara akan melakukan apa yang guru perintahkan padanya

ooOOoo

Seperti yang dikatakan guru, bahwa Gaara harus datang ke upacara malam yang diselenggarakan oleh kuil dengan memakai hakama yang berwarna hitam putih. Walaupun sebenarnya Gaara tidak mengerti maksud di balik semuanya, namun dia tetap menuruti perkataan gurunya. Gaara berjalan ragu menuju aula Kuil utama yang ukurannya lebih besar dari kuil lainnya. Di dalam kuil utama, Gaara terkejut melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama dia tinggal disini. Guru Gaara terlihat duduk di tengah-tengah semua biksu yang berbaris di sisi kanan kirinya sambil membaca doa. Terdapat banyak lilin dan dupa di seluruh ruangan. Sang guru merasakan kehadiran Gaara, ia melihat keara Gaara dan mengangguk pelan. Gaara mengerti bahwa itu merupakan pertanda ia harus mendekat . Gaara berjalan pelan mendekati para biksu, dia melihat guru duduk di atas lambang Yin dan Yang berukuran besar. Ia pun duduk mengikuti perintah sang guru. Di lambang Yin dan Yang tersebut di lilingi oleh lilin dan dupa.

"Sensei apa maksud dari semua ini?".

"Awalnya perubahan ini akan terasa sakit, tapi doa dari biksu yang ada disini akan meringankan rasa sakit yang kau alami. Tapi setelah perubahan kedua atau seterusnya kau sama sekali tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Hal ini akan memecahkan pertanyaan mendasar buat dirimu, kenapa kau tidak bisa memegang benda yang terbuat dari perak, dan kenapa tubuhmu terasa hangat melebihi suhu manusia. Malam ini kau akan menemukan jawabannya."

"Sensei aku benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

"Ini merupakan suatu alasan kenapa kau terpilih menjadi pembunuh vampire, karena kau adalah jenis makhluk yang mereka takuti, kau adalah musuh bebuyutan mereka selama berabad-abad. Gaara-san, mulai sekarang, jika kau berada di Tokyo kontrolah emosimu, kalau kau tidak mengontrolnya kau dalam masalah besar dan semua orang akan tahu identitasmu. Aku akan membuka segel yang aku tanam dalam dirimu sejak kau masih bayi."

"Guru aku sama sekali tidak… ." ucap Gaara.

"Saatnya sudah tiba." ucap guru yang begitu egas dengan menatap tajam kearah bulan purnama. Gaara spontan melihat kearah dimana guru melihat. Saat itu juga, dia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, otot-ototnya terasa tegang dan bola matanya mulai berwarna merah. Gaara melihat seluruh tangannya mulai di tumbuhi oleh bulu-bulu panjang. Tulang tengkoraknya berubah, terdengar bunyi "kretek" di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Tulang wajahnya pun sedikit demi sedikit berubah.

"Arrrggghhhh sakit, sakit sekali. Tubuhku, tolong aku guru. Sebenarnya, a..apa yang terjadi pa..padaku?"

** TO BE CONTINUE**

** PS : Cerita tentang vampir itu adalah murni karyaku sendiri, bukan sejarah atau apapun hehehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Saatnya sudah tiba," ucap sang guru, matanya menatap tajam ke arah bulan purnama. Gaara spontan melihat ke arah di mana guru melihat. Saat bulatan matanya melihat bulan purnama yang indah, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, otot-ototnya terasa tegang serta bola mata yang mulai berwarna merah. Gaara melihat seluruh tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai di tumbuhi oleh bulu-bulu panjang. Kuku pendek Gaara kini menjulur panjang yang tampak mengerikan.

"Arrrggghhhh sakit,,,sakit sekali. Tubuhku!tolong aku guru. Sebenarnya a..apa yang terjadi pa..padaku?"

.

.

**I NEED YOUR BLOOD/PART 4**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**  
**Pairing : Naruhina**  
**Rating : T**  
**WARNING**  
** KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC. J****IKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE. CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI TWLIGHT JADI MAKLUM JIKA ADA YANG SAMA. MAAF JIKA PENJELASAN TENTANG BERUBAHNYA BELLA MENJADI VAMPIR ADA KESALAHAN. MAKLUM SAYA BUKAN PENGGEMAR BERAT TWILIGHT HEHE. FF INI UDAH TAMAT, JADI GAG BAKAL GANTUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau adalah manusia serigala Gaara-san."

Di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda, saat matahari sudah mulai enggan memaparkan sinarnya, Hinata pulang dari sekolah. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Hinata pulang sendirian karena Ino yang selalu menemaninya tidak masuk sekolah. Hinata menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan, ia merasak sangat kesepian karena tak adanya Ino Yamanaka disampingnya. Hinata berjalan gontai menuju halte bisa yang dekat dari sekolahnya. Halte bis ini seperti suasana hatinya yang terasa sepi. Rasa kesepiannya semakin lengkap saat langit mendung serta hujan turun. Sepertinya langit sangat paham dengan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Akibat hujan, orang pun enggan untuk keluar. Untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh yang menderanya, Hinata menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Tiap tetes hujan yang jatuh sedikit demi sedikit menjadi genangan kecil diatas telapak tangan Hinata. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, yang jelas hal ini membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Ehem…., " terdengar suara tenor seseorang yang berdehem di dekatnya. Hal ini membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok pria yang berdiri disampingnya sembari tertata kecil. Pria dengan rambut pirangnya yang mengaku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Ternyata kau, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata singkat.

"Sedang apa aku disini, itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau selama ini menguntitku ?"

"Untuk apa aku menguntit gadis bodoh sepertimu. Sudah aku putuskan, aku akan bekerja di toko dagingmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mencuri lagi. Lagipula, gelang itu sangat berarti bagiku. Aku menyetujui keputusanmu hanya demi gelang itu."

"Jadi Gelang ini sangat berarti ya Naruto?" Hinata memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang di lilit oleh gelang Naruto.

Kejadian aneh pun terjadi. Dimata Naruto, Hinata berubah menjadi gadis bergaun putih, berparas cantik, rambut panjang kemerahan yang terurai indah, dengan mahkota kecil berbentuk daun hijau melingkar dikepalanya. Naruto terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto yakin bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasnya saja. Tak lama setelah itu Hinata berubah kembali menjadi Hinata sebenarnya. Setelah kejadian itu, otak Naruto terus memutar memori-memori yang tak pernah dikenal atau bahkan di alami sebelumnya. Naruto bisa melihat sesuatu di dalam pikirannya, dia melihat dirinya sendiri berdansa dengan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Hinata. Wanita yang baru saja dia lihat dari dalam sosok Hinata.

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya, Hinata hanya berdecak pelan mendengar jawaban Naruto yang tak mau jujur padanya.

"Sebelum pulang kerumah dan menjaga toko. Aku berencana unrtuk menonton film kesukaanku di bioskop. Jadi kau harus menemaniku," ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum ramah pada Naruto namun pria berambut pirang itu hanya menampakkan ekspresi data bahkan sedikit heran. "Kenapa? tenang saja aku yang akan menraktirmu nonton. Bisnya sudah datang lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang."

Tanpa minta persetujuan Naruto, Hinata langsung menarik Naruto ke dalam bis dan duduk bersama. Penumpang bis ini didominasi oleh gadis remaja , jadi tidak heran kalau hampir semuanya melihat ke arah Naruto dan terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Gadis bersurai hitam iu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalannya, Hinata juga mengakui kalau Naruto itu memang tampan jadi dia bisa memahami sikap gadis-gadis itu. Hanya perlu menempuh waktu lima belas untuk sampai ke bioskop. Saat mereka membeli tiket, beruntung mereka tidak perlu mengantri dan langsung bisa masuk ke dalam ruang teater. Hinata dan Naruto mendapat tempat teratas. Mereka menyadari bahwa ternyata banyak sepasang kekasih yang duduk di blok ini. Naruto heran melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu sumringah.

"Sepertinya, kau senang sekali kali ini? memangnya film apa yang akan kau lihat?"

"Eclipse, itu lanjutan dari film Twilight dan New Moon. Apa kau tidak tahu?" Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah polos. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto bisa tidak tahu film lagi terkenal di dunia ini selama beberapa tahun terakhir. "Astaga, baik aku akan menjelaskan padamu. Film ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan vampire bernama Edward Cullen yang mempunyai kekasih seorang manusia bernama Isabella Swan. Bella ini memiliki sesuatu yang sangat special dari dalam dirinya bagi para vampire, bau darahnya sangatlahh harum. Makanya banyak vampire yang mengincarnya."

Naruto merasa tertarik dengan cerita yang di ceritakan oleh Hinata dan ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa Vampire hidup dengan seorang manusia. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata tersenyum bahagia di depan , melihat senyum Hinata seperti itu, membuat hati Naruto terasa hangat, wajahnya memerah dan dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Ehm, Hinata, menurutmu, apa vampire itu ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin. Sejauh yang aku tahu, vampire itu hanya cerita mistis lainnya tapi banyak juga yang percaya kalau vampire itu ada. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu keberadaan para vampire," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau kekasihmu adalah seorang vampire. Apa kau juga akan membuat keputusan seperti Bella?" ucap Naruto.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu pada Hinata. Perasaannya kepada Hinata begitu aneh semenjak peristiwa magic di Halte tadi. Naruto mereasa seperti sudah ada ikatan batin sebelumnya dan merasa mengenal Hinata sudah lama. Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu. Fimpun sudah mulai diputar.

ooOOoo

Acara menonton film sudah selesai , dan sekarang saatnya untuk mulai bekerja sebagai penjual daging. Naruto berjalan dengan santai tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan Hinata berjalan sambil sesekali melompat girang karena puas menonton film favoritnya. Tak ada film terbaik menurutnya kecuali Twilight. Wajah tampan Robert Pattinson membuat Hinata semakin menggilai film yang diangkat dari sebuah novel best seller dunia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Filmya bagus tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Menurutku, film itu biasa saja," jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? biasa saja? Kau ini tidak tahu film bagus. Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana beraninya Bella saat tahu Edward terpojok karena serangan Victoria? Melukai dirinya sendiri dengan batu, demi keselamatan Edward tanpa peduli dengan keselamatan diri sendiri. Apa kau juga tahu kenapa Victoria terpecah konsentrasinya?"

"Karena bau harum darah Bella dan dia lebih bernafsu untuk mendapatkan Bella dari pada membunuh Edward," jawab Naruto Santai.

"Tepat sekali. Film itu benar-benar romantis," ucap Hinata sedikit tersipu malu. Naruto hanya menanggapi Hinata dengan senyuman tipis.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di toko daging Hinata. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Hinata serta Naruto menata semua daging segar dari lemari pendingin dan siap untuk di jual. Secara pribadi, Naruto tak menganggap daging-daging segar bercucuran darah sebagai masalah. Sebanyak berapapun daging segar bercucuran darah di depan matanya, itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto merasa lapar karena sebelum berangkat, dia sengaja mengisi kelaparannya dengan berburu binatang di hutan. Ini di lakukan Naruto agar Hinata tidak tahu jati dirinya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kompak dan cekatan dalam bekerja. Lucunya lagi banyak ibu-ibu yang menggoda Naruto. Hal ini membuat Hinata tertawa. Jam demi jam berlalu, dan saatnya toko daging Hinata tutup. Hari ini semua berjalan sangat lancar dan berkat ketampanan Naruto membuat banyak para ibu-ibu yang berbelanja daging di tokonya. Sebelum pulang, Hinata berniat memasakan masakan enak untuk Naruto sebagai tanda terima kasih karena dia sudah membantu. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan terpisah oleh meja. Hinata memakan makanannya dengan lahap namun tidak untuk Naruto yang hanya memandang makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku lebih suka daging mentah,"jawab Naruto pelan dan untung saja Hinata tidak begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ahh, tidak maksudku aku tidak lapar. Iya tidak lapar."

"Ohhh, begitu…". Naruto merasa lega, ternyata Hinata tidak mendengar ucapannya "Tapi setidaknya kau makanlah sedikit, dan hargai jerih payahku? Daging masakanku ini sangatlah enak. Kau harus mencobanya."

Naruto menggeleng melas, tak terima Hinata memelototi Naruto dan memaksa pria tampan itu untuk memakannya. Dimata Naruto wajah Hinata menakutkan sekali. Mau tidak mau, Naruto memutuskan untuk memakannya. Dengan ragu Naruto mengambil satu iris daging dari mangkoknya. Hinata terus saja mengawasi Naruto. Naruto melahap daging secara perlahan, lalu menelannya. Ingin sekali ia muntah tapi sebisa mungkin Naruto menahannya.

"Bagaimana enak tidak?" tanya Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Menurutnya makanan manusia sama sekali tidak enak. "Oh Ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Ini gelangmu," Hinata menyodorkan gelang pada Naruto.

"Tidak usah, pakai saja gelangku," ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau memberikan gelang cantik ini padaku?"

"Bukan memberikannya tapi hanya menitipkannya padamu. Awas, jangan sampai hilang, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu," ucap Naruto garang, hal ini membuat Hinata sedikit takut. "Ahahahaha, lihat wajahmu itu kalau ketakutan seperti ini, lucu sekali benar-benar lucu."

"Hei, kau ini menggodaku ya?" ucap Hinata sambil makan, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada nasi di pinggir mulutnya.

"Hinata, ada nasi di mulutmu."

"Dimana? Hinata mencoba untuk membuang nasi di wajahnya tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Naruto mengambil nasi di dekat mulutnya. Wajah mereka sangatlah dekat hanya berjarak sekitar satu senti meter. Mereka saling bertatapan. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama merasa aneh. Tatapan mereka berdua terlihat tidak asing satu sama lain. Hinata merasa seperti merindukan Naruto,iya benar sangat merindukannya. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengan pria berambut pirang ini. Perasaan yang hinggap di hati Hinata begitu aneh, ia merasa bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihnya. Kekasih yang telah meninggalkan dirinya selama puluhan tahun atau bahkan ribuan tahun.

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Dengan penuh perasaan dan segenap hatinya, Naruto mencium Hinata dengan lembut. Tidak ada penolakan atau apapun dari Hinata, gadis bermata lavender itu membalas ciuman Naruto. Ini merupakan ciuman pertama Hinata namun disisi lain Hinata juga merasakan sensasi ciuman seperti ini sebelumnya bersama Naruto. Tak hanya Hinata yang merasakan hal demikian namun Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Namun, dalam hati Hinata dia ingin sekali kembali pada Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu maksud kembali kepada Naruto yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Tapi itulah yang dikatakan oleh kata Hatinya.

"Iya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata

ooOOoo

Pagi menjelang, Hinata melakukan aktivitas rutinnya setiap pagi. Hari ini Hinata berangkat sekolah dengan wajah lebih cerah daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Dari jauh Hinata melihat Ino menunggunya di depan gerbang. Hinata sangat merindukan Ino karena dari kemarin Ino tidak masuk sekolah, walaupun hanya satu hari tapi bagi Hinata itu terasa seperti satu tahun. Untuk hari ini Hinata berangkat sekolah tidak sendirian tapi ditemani oleh Naruto pacarnya. Ino sedikit kaget dan bingung melihat Hinata berangkat sekolah dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ino…!" teriak Hinata lalu memeluk sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau kemarin tidak masuk. Apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat meindukanmu?"

"Kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak, maafkan aku. Hinata, siapa dia? pria ini sangat tampan," bisik Ino kepada sahabatnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Uzumaki Naruto, dan dia adalah pacarku hehehe." Naruto tersenyum ramah pada Ino. Senyumnya yang menawan hampir membuat dia pingsan.

"Apa, pacar? bagaimana bisa kau punya pacar? seingatku kau sama sekali tidak dekat dengan seorang pria."  
"Nanti waktu istirahat aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Sekarang ayo masuk kelas!" ajak Hinata girang.

"Benar ya kau akan menceritakannya padaku?" protes Ino.

"Iya, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Naruto-kun, terima kasih kau sudah mengantarkanku."

"Iya, cepat masuk dan hati-hati," ucap Naruto.

Naruto melihat bayangan kekasihnya menghilang diantara murid-murid yang lain. Walau dia baru mengenal Hinata dan baru kemarin dia resmi menjadi pacarnya, tapi Naruto sudah sangat mencintainya. Naruto merasa sudah menemukan kembali sesuatu yang hilang dibagian hidupnya. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya lalu pergi. Dia tidak tahu kemana dia harus pergi, karena tidak ada kegiatan, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Dia adalah seorang vampire yang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Naruto tahu dirinya sedikit tersiksa karena harus menahan nafas dalam arti yang tidak sesungguhnya setiapberada di dekat Hinata, namun dia juga tidak bisa kalau harus menjauh dari Hinata. Naruto tahu suatu saat Hinata pasti dalam bahaya. Seorang Vampire jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia biasa. Itu sangatlah konyol, mana ada hal seperti itu terjadi. Selain itu Naruto juga merasa kisah cinta ini adalah lanjutan dari kisah cinta yang dulu. Ia tak tahu kenapa kata hatinya selalu mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu. Tanpa sengaja dia teringat sesuatu.

_"Eclipse, itu lanjutan dari film Twilight dan New Moon. Apa kau tidak tahu?. Film ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan vampire bernama Edward Cullen yang mempunyai kekasih seorang manusia bernama Isabella Swan. Bella ini memiliki sesuatu yang sangat special dari dalam dirinya bagi para vampire, bau darahnya sangatlah harum. Maka dari itu banyak vampire yang mengincar Bella."_

_"Lalu apa yang terjadi antara Edward dan Isabella? Apa mereka hidup bersama selamanya?"_

_"Ehm benar sekali. Mereka berdua hidup bersama selamanya." Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Hinata dengan senang hati menjelaskan isi keseluruhan film itu. "Isabella Swan akhirnya menjadi seorang vampire. Bukan Edward yang mengigitnya tapi anaknya sendiri."_

_"Anaknya sendiri? Jadi mereka menikah?" ucap Naruto tak percaya._

_"Iya mereka menikah dan memiliki anak. Awalnya Edward dan keluarganya tidak mengira kalau Bella bisa hamil. Aku lupa nama anaknya, yang jelas pertumbuhan anak mereka sangatlah cepat. Aku tidak bisa untuk menceritakan secara detail padamu dari awal. Lebih baik kau baca novelnya saja hehehehe."_

Naruto tanpa sengaja kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata tentang Hubungan cinta antara vampire dan manusia. Naruto ingin tahu seperti apa cerita dari novel itu. Mungkin dengan ini Naruto bisa mengerti sesuatu. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku dan membeli novel yang Hinata maksud. Setelah mencari, akhirnya Naruto menemukan buku itu dan membeli satu set dari cerita awal sampai akhir.

"Aku pikir cerita ini menarik," gumamnya pelan.

ooOOoo

Di ruang kelas 3-5 suasana sangat ramai dengan murid terlihat susah diatur. Gaara berjalan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan teman pria yang menyapanya bahkan teman perempuan yang menggodanya. Gaara duduk lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang lain dari biasanya. Bukan "Vampire Hunting" yang dia baca namun buku tentang werewolf atau manusia serigala. Selang beberapa deik, murid baru yang bernama Sasuke datang. Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping Gaara dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, begitu pula dengan Gaara yang tak kalah garangnya. Sasuke meletakan tasnya, lalu pergi keluar sambil melirik ke arah Gaara. Tak banyak berpikir lagi, Gaara mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Sasuke berbelok menuju gudang sekolah yang sangat kotor dan lembap.

"Jadi kau vampire yang waktu itu mencoba untuk menculik Hinata!" ucap Gaara.

"Kenapa? apa itu masalah untukmu manusia serigala. Baumu itu membuatku merasa mual," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan sadis.

"Dan bau vampire itu lebih busuk daripada bauku. Apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dari Hinata? Aku sarankan kau, jangan macam-macam kepada Hinata kalau kau tidak ingin aku membunuhmu dan jangan pernah berani menyentuh Hinata," ancam Gaara.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya sebelum aku menemukan dimana pengikut setiaku. Karena aku yakin Hinata mengenal orang itu."

"Pengikut maksudmu?" tanya Gaara santai

"Benar, aku kembali kedunia untuk membangkitkan kembali bangsa vampire dan itu hanya teman Hinata yang bisa melakukannya. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja, makhluk yang bernama manusia akan punah dan satu persatu akan menjadi makhluk abadi seperti diriku. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus membunuh Hinata lalu menghisap darahnya, karena dia merupakan penghalang besar dalam rencanaku. Apa kau tahu? Bagi vampire yang menghisap darah manusia berdarah Elf seperti Hinata akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Jangan berani-berani ikut campur dalam urusanku," ucap Sasuke sinis dan dingin.

"Berdarah elf ? dan sampai kapanpun aku akan mengawasimu. Jika kau tidak mau kehilangan nyawamu janganlah kau bertindak ceroboh, Alferic. Dalam sejarah vampire tidak ada satupun mereka yang menang melawan manusia serigala," ancam Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. Chapter 5

"Berdarah elf ? dan sampai kapanpun aku akan mengawasimu. Jika kau tidak mau kehilangan nyawamu janganlah kau bertindak ceroboh, Alferic. Dalam sejarah vampire tidak ada satupun mereka yang menang melawan manusia serigala," ancam Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

**I NEED YOUR BLOOD/PART 5**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**  
**Pairing : Naruhina**  
**Rating : T**  
**WARNING**  
**KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC. J****IKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE. CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI TWLIGHT JADI MAKLUM JIKA ADA YANG SAMA. MAAF JIKA PENJELASAN TENTANG BERUBAHNYA BELLA MENJADI VAMPIR ADA KESALAHAN. MAKLUM SAYA BUKAN PENGGEMAR BERAT TWILIGHT HEHE. FF INI UDAH TAMAT, JADI GAG BAKAL GANTUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu. Aku rasa itu tidak penting. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacau di sini. Jika kau berani macam-macam, aku tidak segan-segan untuk merubahmu menjadi abu." Gaara terbawa emosi, namun sebisa mungkin dia menahan itu semua, karena kalau dia tidak bisa mengontrol itu semua, maka dia akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," tantang Sasuke.

ooOOoo

Malam hri menjelang, rembulan bersinar terang dan terlihat angkuh saat memancarkan sinarnya. Hinata duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman, ia berkutat dengan ponselnya. Hinata memainkan salah satu games yang ada di ponselnya hal ini ia lakukan karena rasa bosan tiba-tiba muncul saat menunggu Naruto membeli ice cream. Hinata sama sekali tidak jago bermain games, beberapa kali ia bermain, beberapa kali itu juga selalu game over. Hal itu membuat Hinata frustasi dan berhenti memiankan games yang ada di ponselnya. Sambil terus menunggu Naruto, mata lavender Hinata melihat semua sudut taman. Terlihat banyak sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersendau gurau bahkan bermesraan di taman. Hinata mengingat kembali hubungan asmaranya dengan Naruto. Dia merasa aneh dan terlalu cepat memutuskan untuk menjadi pacar Naruto, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru mengenalnya. Hinata juga tidak tahu kenapa dia mengiyakan pernyataan cinta Naruto Naruto waktu itu. Perasaan itu benar-benar aneh, Hinata merasa Naruto dan dirinya sudah menjalin hubungan asmara ini sejak dulu.

"Hinata, ini Ice creammu," suara tenor Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Pria berambut kuning itu duduk tepat di samping Hinata sembari tersenyum bahagia melihat kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya membeli satu ice cream? Punyamu mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh,,,, itu..itu aku tidak suka ice cream, makanya aku tidak beli," ucap Naruto berusaha mencari alasan. Iya benar Naruto tidak menyukai ice cream tetapi dia hanya menyukai darah. Hinata manguut-manggut menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ehmm, katakana saja Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Tentang perkataanmu kemarin, apa kau serius?"

"Kenapa, kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya sedikit ragu. Kau tahu sendiri kita baru saling mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu tapi kau sudah menyatakan cinta itu padaku. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama menghilang dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan sesuatu itu lewat dirimu. Asal kau tahu, aku merasa hubungan ini sudah ada terjalin antara kita sejak dulu, maka dari itu aku…".

"Jadi kau juga merasakan hal itu? merasakan kalau hubungan kita sudah terjalin sejak lama, " tanya Hinata penuh semangat, Naruto pun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga merasakan hal itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tapi kenapa bisa begitu, padahal kita baru kenal? ahhh sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan, lebih baik kita melanjutkan jalan-jalan."

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia. Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan setapak taman di pingir jalan yang dihiasi oleh pohon-pohon rindang yang di lilit oleh lampu warna-warni. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Hinata juga sangat mencintai Naruto seperti Naruto mencintai dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia mencintai Naruto secepat ini. Perlahan Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tangan Naruto. Saat telapak tangan Hinata menyentuh telapak tangan Naruto, dia merasakan sensasi dingin yang luar biasa, benar-benar sangat dingin. Naruto tertegun melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya

"Naruto-kun, tanganmu, dingin sekali. Apa kau sakit?"

"Oh, itu..itu..karena aku kedinginan. Iya kedinginan."

"Kalau begitu pakailah ini," Hinata melepas sarung tangannya dan memakaikanya ketangan Naruto. "Sarung tangan ini pasti akan memberimu kehangatan. Sekarang ayo kita pergi hehehe."

Naruto tersenyum hambar, ada perasaan lega yang bersemayam didalam dirinya. Ia menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Hinata. Jujur Naruto takut sekali jika Hinata mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah seorang vampire, ketika mengingat hal ini Naruto merasa sedih dan takut kehilangan Hinata. Selama perjalanan, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya,tanpa sengaja mata Naruto melihat sebuah toko bunga yang masih buka di malam hari. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari menuju toko bunga.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ucap seorang bibi pemilik toko.

"Bibi, satu tangkai bunga lily berapa harganya?"

"Harganya sepuluh yen."

"Kalau begitu aku beli lima tangkai bibi, dibungkus yang cantik ya," pinta Naruto ramah. Bibi itu kemudian pergi dan memulai membungkus lima tangkai bunga liliy itu.

"Naruto-kun, bunga lily ini untuk siapa? tanya Hinata polos.

"Tentu saja untukmu."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka bunga lily?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi

"Bukankah kau dulu, pernah bilang padaku kalau kau suka bunga lily. Jadi aku ingin membelikan bunga lily untukmu," ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan.

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya kalau aku suka bunga lily. Selama kita berkencan aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu." Sejenak mereka terdiam dan saling pandang dalam kebingungan. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan mereka berdua, apalagi dalam dugaan Hinata.

"Tuan, ini bunganya, " ucap Bibi.

Naruto memberikan uang sebesar lima puluh yen kepada bibi penjual bunga dan pergi bersama Hinata dengan ekspresi sedikit linglung. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu, Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali obrolan-obrolan bersama Hinata pagi ini, memang benar bahwa hari ini Hinata tidak memberitahunya sama sekali tentang hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa Hinata pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih kau sudah membelikanku bunga Lily. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku suka dengan bunga lily?"

"Tidak, memangnya apa alasanmu?"

"Bunga lily itu melambangkan kesucian, kesederhanaan, manis, cantik tapi rapuh. Ini menggambarkan diriku. Jujur aku adalah seorang yang rapuh dalam hal percintaan. Aku tak pernah merasakan pacaran sebelumnya dan ini merupakan hal yang pertama bagiku. Aku harap kau selalu ada dis ampingku," ucapnya manja, Hinata tersenyum manusia pada Naruto. Tak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk tidak membalas senyuman indah itu.

"Aku berjanji akan melidungimu Hinata-chan".

Di Jalan yang sepi, mereka berhenti dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan mata Hinata yang sangat mendalam pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya dan lagi-lagi di mata Naruto, Hinata berubah menjadi sosok wanita berambut panjang kemerahan, bergaun putih dan bermahkota dedaunan. Ada hasrat besar didalam diri Naruto, hasrat untuk mencium Hinata. Ia memejamkan mata, Naruto mencium Hinata dengan lembut. Saat mecium Hinat, Naruto selalu menahan nafasnya. Nafas bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya karena dia sudah mati. Hal ini harus Naruto lakukan untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari nafsu. Nafsu untuk menghisap darah Hinata. Semerbak bau harum darah Hinata pasti akan membuat para vampire ingin menghisapnya. Tentunya Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Dia akan selau berusaha untuk mencegahnya walaupun itu sangat sulit bahkan menyiksa dirinya sendiri namun demi wanita yang dia cintai, Naruto rela untuk melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Aku akan melindungimu," batin Naruto.

ooOOoo

Di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun terkesan mewah. Terlihat Sasuke sedang berkonsentrasi untuk merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar. Sejauh ini dia hanya bisa merencanakan, namun belum bisa melakukan, karena dia belum bertemu dengan orang yang mampu mengerjakan ii semua. Kekuatan vampire itu adalah segalanya. Vampire yang dimkasud Sasuke adalah vampire yang bernama Hanzi flanders sahabat lamanya yang sekarang bernama Alex. Sasuke berencana ingin cepat dipertemukan oleh Alex lewat perantara Hinata. Tapi alasan apa yang harus ia gunakan? Tok.. ..terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Masuklah," ucap Sasuke santai.

Terlihat seorang perempuan memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi, ia berparas cantik bahkan terkesan sedikit nakal dengan pakaian mininya. Hampir seluruh tubuh wanita itu di balut baju mini yang transparan sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Perempuan itu lebih tua dari pada Sasuke, umurnya sekitar dua puluh tiga tahunan. Tanpa punya urat malu perempuan itu meletakan tasnya di meja lalu duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke dengan manja dan sedikit Fulgar.

"Jadi kau yang memanggilku. Ternyata kau tampan juga. Di lihat dari wajahmu, kau baru berumur sekitar delapan belas tahun. Kau anak kecil, tapi sudah berani memanggil wanita sepertiku. Apa ini tidak terlalu dini?"kata si perempuan manja. Jari terlunjuk perempuan itu meyusuri tiap jengkal wajah Sasuke. Matanya berhenti melihat bibir Sasuke yang seksi.

"Aku memang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki berumur delapan belas tahun tapi sebenarnya umurku sudah tua," jawab Sasuke penuh gairah.

Sorot mata Sasuke terpaku pada bibir seksi si wanita panggilang itu. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk melumat hal yang menggiurkan mata dan nafsunya. Sasuke mencium lembut bibir wanita itu. Sasuke memberi ciuman mautnya, ciuman itu membuat sang wanita lupa dimana dia berada bahkan ia lupa segalanya. Ciuman Sasuke perlahan beralih menyusuri leher si wanita. Desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu. Pria berambut mohawk berwarna hitam pekat itu membuka lebar mulutya, secara bersamaan kedua taring Sasuke menancap ke leher wanita tersebut dan membuat si wanita berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke membekap mulut si wanita dengan tangan kanannya sambil terus menghisap darahnya. Wanita itu akhirnya mati tak berdaya. Sasuke merasa kenyang dan tak haus lagi, ia meninggalkan mayat wanita itu begitu saja.

"Dasar wanita bodoh," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar hotel. Sasuke lebih suka menghisap darah perempuan daripada laki-laki. Hanya dengan memanggil jenis wanita seperti itu maka korban akan datang padanya dengan sendirinya.

ooOOoo

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Dia menghibur diri dengan jalan-jalan di sekitar pusat kota Tokyo. Gaara sebenarnya masih tidak terima dan tak percaya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang werewolf , dia ingin hidup normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tidak perlu sembunyi dimalam tertentu dan jika marah, ia tak perlu menahannya. Iya, Gaara harus melakukan hal itu karena kalau dia tidak mengontrol emosinya, maka saat itu juga ia akan menjadi manusia serigala dimanapun dia berada. Jalan menuju gang rumahnya sangatlah sepi dan sedikit gelap. Lampu di pertigaan jalan menyala dan mati secara terus menerus. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat Hinata berdiri di depan rumah ditemani oleh seorang pria . Secara tiba-tiba hidung Gaara mencium bau yang tak disukainya. Bau yang tak asing di hidungnya yaitu bau vampire. Gaara tidak yakin dengan penciumannya, ia mendekati Hinata dan teman pria gadis itu. ' Apakah mungkin pria itu adalah vampire?' batin Gaara. Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dan Naruto, dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Semakin dekat dia dengan Hinata, bau vampire itu semakin jelas.

"Hinata, apa kabar?" sapa Gaara basa-basi.

"Gaara, dari mana kau?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Aku selesai jalan-jalan,"jJawabnya.

Mata Gaara beralih memandang pria yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Ternyata bau vampire itu berasal dari sini. Gaara melihat dengan seksama wajah pria itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah tahu kalau pria itu adalah Alex. Alex yang selama ini dicari olehnya. Alex, seorang vampire yang berbahaya dan tersembunyi kekuatan besar di tubuhnya. Penciuman tajam tidak hanya dimiliki oleh Gaara namun juga Naruto yang mencium bau manusia serigala. Bagaimana mungkin? 'Bagaimana mungkin masih ada manusia serigala di jaman sekarang,' batin Naruto. Pandangan mereka terlihat tak bersahabat satu sama lain.

"Ehm, Gaara kenalkan ini adalah pacarku, Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Hinata. Tanpa ekspresi Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Mau tidak mau Gaara membalas uluran tangan Naruto karena dia merasa tidak enak pada Hinata. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk kedalam rumah dulu. Di luar dingin. Naruto-kun, hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya, Mimpi Indah," ucap Naruto sambil senyum.

Hinata berjalan menuju dalam rumah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baik Gaara maupun Naruto berusaha memastikan, apakah Hinata sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar jelas, Gaara mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Pacar Hinata? Bagaimana mungkin vampire sepertimu menjadi kekasih seorang manusia. Kau menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya. Pintar sekali. Akhirnya pencarianku berakhir sampai disini Alex."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku bertugas untuk membunuhmu. Jadi aku tahu semua tentangmu. Aku pikir vampire sebelumnya adalah kau ternyata aku keliru. Aku bisa merasakan banyak energi positif dalam dirimu berbeda sekali dengan vampire yang aku temui,".ucap Gaara panjang lebar.

"Ada vampire lain selain aku?"

"Iya, buruknya lagi, dia berusaha untuk membunuh Hinata dan berambisi untuk membangkitkan bangsa vampire. Selama dia tidak menemukan pengikutnya, maka dia tidak bisa membunuh atau bahkan menyentuh Hinata sedikitpun. Apa kau pengikut vampire lain?" tTanya Gaara

"Mencoba membunuh Hinata. Itu tidak boleh terjadi aku akan melindungi Hinata sampai kapanpun. Aku bukan pengikutnya. Lalu kenapa kau berusaha untuk membunuhku?" jawab Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah vampire jahat. Namun aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja. Kenapa aku membunuhmu? Karena kau adalah vampire berbahaya yang ada di dunia ini. Kau memiliki sesuatu kekuatan yang dalam sekejap bisa menghancurkan manusia."

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang?" ucap Naruto garang.

"Karena Hinata. Aku bisa merasakan betapa besarnya cinta Hinata padamu. Begitu pula dengan kau. Dia butuh dirimu untuk melindunginya. Karena hanya kau yang bisa melindunginya dari vampire jahat itu. Tapi kalau kau melakukan hal yang fatal aku akan langsung membunuhmu", ucapnya.

Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Gaara heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal musuh sudah di depan mata tapi kenapa dia melepaskan vampire itu begitu saja, seharusnya dia bunuh dan buat dirinya terbakar sampai menjadi abu. Tapi Gaara sangat yakin kalau keputusannya ini benar. Vampire itu akan melindungi Hinata dari Sasuke. Sepeninggal Gaara, Naruto berlari secepat lari vampire pada umumya.

ooOOoo

Hinata menghirup bunga lily pemberian Naruto dengan perasaan gembira yang luar biasa. Entah kenapa dalam sekejap, dia merasa sudah tergila-gila pada Naruto. Hinata memindahkan bunga lily itu kedalam sebuah vas bening berisi air. Hinata sempat kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto tahu kalau dia suka bunga lily padahal dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Sedikit aneh sih tapi sudahlah, batin Hinata. Baju Hinata sudah berganti dengan piama dan sudah waktunya dia untuk tidur. Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal namun sudah tertidur pulas. Alam bawah sadarnya membawa dia berfantasi ria.

_"Arrrrghhhh."_

_Dalam mimpinya Hinata melihat seorang gadis cantik di gigit oleh seseorang pria lebih tepatnya vampire, namun sayang Hinata tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah vampire itu. Namun tak lama mimpinya berubah, sekarangia bisa melihat jelas wajah vampire itu. Wajah tidak asing baginya yaitu wajah Sasuke._

_"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus menemukan Alex. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bisa mendapatkan Hinata lalu membunuhnya."_

Di dalam mimpinya Hinata seperti tercekik, tenggorokannya tercekat dan panas. Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat.

"Sasuke, kenapa? Kenapa aku mimpi seperti itu."

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, ia lalu bergegas mandi, berpakaian seragam sekolah dan tidak lupa untuk berdandan. Dalam urusan dandan, Hinata tidak suka neko-neko, dia lebih suka memakai bedak dan lipsgloss itu pun tidak terlalu tebal. Keluarganya sudah menunggu nya untuk sarapan bersama . Ibu Hinata h sibuk mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor sedangkan ayah Hinata menikmati secangkir kopi sambil membaca koran dan, adiknya sibuk makan. Karena punya kesibukan masing-masing , televisi yang menyala tidak keurus. Hinata mengambil roti bakar sambil melihat televisi yang berisi berita.

_"Selamat pagi pemirsa. Berjumpa lagi dalam program breaking news. Kali ini kami hadir dengan berita seputar pembunuhan. Pagi tadi ditemukan sosok mayat wanita di sebuah hotel di lantai 12, meninggal mengenaskan. Terdapat dua lubang di leher mayat wanita tersebut. Hingga kini polisi tidak bisa memastikan penyebab kematian wanita ini. Dugaan sementara adalah gigitan sebuah binatang buas…"._

Tangan Hinata bergetar hebat, wajah wanita itu adalah wajah yang sama yang ada di dalam mimpinya tadi malam. Baju yang dikenakan, wajah dan tempat sama persis. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini?

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Sebelumnya**

"Selamat pagi pemirsa. Berjumpa lagi dalam program breaking news. Kali ini kami hadir dengan berita seputar pembunuhan. Pagi tadi ditemukan sosok mayat wanita di sebuah hotel di lantai 12, meninggal mengenaskan. Terdapat dua lubang di leher mayat wanita tersebut. Hingga kini polisi tidak bisa memastikan penyebab kematian wanita ini. Dugaan sementara adalah gigitan sebuah bitang buas…".

Tangan Hinata bergetar hebat, wajah wanita itu adalah wajah yang sama yang ada di dalam mimpinya tadi malam. Baju yang dikenakan, wajah dan tempat sama persis. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini? 

**I NEED YOUR BLOOD/PART 6**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**  
**Pairing : Naruhina**  
**Rating : T**  
**WARNING**  
**KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC. J****IKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE. CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI TWLIGHT JADI MAKLUM JIKA ADA YANG SAMA. MAAF JIKA PENJELASAN TENTANG BERUBAHNYA BELLA MENJADI VAMPIR ADA KESALAHAN. MAKLUM SAYA BUKAN PENGGEMAR BERAT TWILIGHT HEHE. FF INI UDAH TAMAT, JADI GAG BAKAL GANTUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melihat pemberitaan di televisi, nafsu makan Hinata mendadak hilang. Otak Hinata terus memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin. Apa benar semua ini hanya kebetulan? Iya mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Hinata sedikit demi sedikit Hinata berusaha melahap sarapannya walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tak nafsu makan.

"Hinata, apa kau sakit?" tanya ayah Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"Oh, tidak ayah, aku baik-baik saja. Ibu, ayah aku berangkat dulu." Hinata bergegas pergi begitu saja dengan hati yang dihinggapi rasa takut.

"Suamiku, hari ini putrimu bersikap aneh," ujar Ibu Hinata pada suaminya.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu," ujar ayah Hinata singkat.

Perlahan Hinata memantapkan langkahnya menuju halte dekat rumah. Hatinya berkecamuk. Hinata merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa dari dalam dirinya. Hinata memandang semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya dengan pandangan aneh bahkan otaknya pun mulai terkontaminasi oleh sikap anehnya_. "Apakah orang-orang ini adalah Vampire,"_ iya itulah kata yang muncul di dalam otaknya. Hinata juga berpikir kenapa berita menyeramkan pagi ini sama persis dengan mimpinya semalam. Lalu kenapa ada Sasuke di mimpinya? Kenapa pula Sasuke menginginkannya? tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kan, kalau dia seperti Bella yang hidupnya selalu berhubungan dengan bangsa vampire serta manusia serigala, batinnnya. Hinata terkejut dan takut ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Reflek Hinata memukulkan tas ke arah wajah orang itu. Buuuukkkkk.

"Hinata, kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Naruto polos.

"Oh kau, maaf aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir, kau orang jahat. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau lupa, kalau setiap pagi aku akan mengntarmu ke sekolah lagi pula setiap pagi aku juga harus menjual daging seperti biasanya. Bukankah jarak pasar lumayan dekat dengan halte ini?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. Bis pun datang dengan penumpang yang tidak begitu banyak. Rata-rata penumpang adalah gadis remaja seumuran Hinata, maklum karena jam pagi merupakan jam dimana para remaja harus berangkat sekolah. Saat Hinata dan Naruto memasuki bis, semua mata para gadis memandang ke arah Naruto penuh arti. ada juga yang melmbaikan tangan padanya. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini atau lebih tepatnya cemburu. Dia semakin Kesal karena Naruto menanggapi kegenitan para gadis itu.

" Ehm kau, maukah kau berfoto denganku?" pinta salah satu gadis berambut panjang berperawakan agak gemuk.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata sekilas tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya dan mengiyakan ajakan mereka. Gadis-gadis antusias berebut foto dengan Naruto. Bak seorang Artis yang di kejar-kejar oleh fansnya. Hinata tak mau ambil pusing, dia hanya diam dan melihat pemandangan kota di luar Jendela.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomer ponselmu dan alamat rumahmu?" tanya Gadis berambut pendek berwajah manis. Naruto tak menjawab. Namun pertanyaan gadis itu membuat kuping Hinata panas. Dia sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa cemburunya.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu? akan kau apakan nomor ponselnya?" ujar Hinata ketus.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu tak kalah ketusnya. Emosi Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Astaga, kau ini benar-benar. Dengar,a ku adalah pacarnya, apa kau mengerti?"

"Pacar? mana mungkin. Aku akan percaya kalau kau juga adalah perempuan yang suka padanya seperti kami. Pria tampan seperti dia, pasti punya pacar yang lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan darimu," ujarnya. Hinata benar-benar emosi mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Spontan dia berdiri.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu itu, kau ini…".

"Berhenti berkelahi, oke," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba menengahi mereka. "Nona, maaf sebelumnya gadis ini memang pacar saya."

"Apa?" Gadis itu tercengang dan memandang tidak percaya ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak percaya kenapa pria setampan dia memiliki pacar seorang gadis biasa seperti itu," Gumamnya pelan sambil berlalu. Perkataan gadis itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata. Ingin sekali Hinata menjambak rambutnya namun Naruto dengan sigap mencegah aksi kekasihnya.

"Sudahlahhh, jangan hiraukan dia. Yang terpenting kau adalah seorang gadis yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini hehe," rayu Naruto.

"Ahh, benarkah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Naruto pun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Tapi benarkah aku tidak pantas untukmu Naruto? Apa aku kurang cantik untukmu?" Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Dia mengambil sebuah kaca kecil di dalam tas Hinata lalu menyuruh Hinata melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau itu cantik. Sangat cantik. Kalau ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan kau tidak cantik, berarti dia itu tidak suka dengan kecantikanmu. Dengan seperti ini saja kau sudah cantik dan….." Naruto melepas ikatan rambut Hinata. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang tergeriai. "Kau semakin cantik dengan rambut tergerai seperti ini."

Melihat senyuman Naruto, hati Hinata bergetar hebat. Dia sadar kalau semakin hari ia semakin mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya melebihi cintanya terhadap diri sendiri. Pria yang ada di depannya sekarang bagi Hinata sangatlah sempurna dan tak ada pria lain yang sesempurna Naruto. Hinata melihat Naruto mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Sejak kau mengajaku nonton film tentang vampire yang berjudul Eclipse. Aku penasaran dan akhirnya aku membeli satu paket novel itu. Ceritanya bagus dan aku hampir selesai membaca novel beraking dawn ini hehehe," ucap Naruto.

Bicara tentang eclipse dan breaking dawn Hinata jadi teringat kembali dengan mimpinya tadi malam. Padahal beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dia sudah lupa dengan mimpi buruknya. Wajah Hinata yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tampak sangat serius. Naruto tahu pasti perubahan ekspresi dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa menurutmu dunia vampire itu benar-benar ada?" tanya Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat Naruto agak bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Dia berusaha menjawab yang terbaik.

"Ehm aku tidak tahu apakah vampire itu benar-benar ada. Mungkin beberatus tahun yang lalu mereka memang ada. Dan setahuku, vampire itu terdiri dari beberapa clan. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuktikan keberadaan makhluk mitos paling popular ini. Kenapa kau tampak gelisah dan ketakutan Hinata?"

"Tidak aku hanya mimpi buruk saja."

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa?"

"Apa kau tadi pagi tahu berita di televisi tentang seorang gadis yang meninggal di dalam hotel dengan dua lubang menganga di lehernya?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat karena dia pun juga tahu akan hal ini. Dia yakin kalau luka itu bukan karena gigitan binatang buas. Tapi tepatnya adalah seorang vampire. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kalau ternyata masih ada vampire yang hidup selain dirinya. Dia juga ingat dengan perkataan Gaara teman Hinata.

"Wajah, pakaian, tempat dan semuanya yang ada didalam berita itu sama persis dengan mimpiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu hanya kebetulan atau tidak. Mimpi itu sangatlah nyata. Entah mengapa aku berpikir itu sama sekali bukan kebetulan. Ini benar-benar aneh bukan."

"Apa kau mau menceritakan mimpimu secara detail padaku?"

" Tentu. Di dalam mimpiku aku melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar sebuah hotel. Dia menghampiri seorang pria yang umurnya sebaya dengan kita. Dia duduk di pangkuan pria itu, berciuman dan tiba-tiba pria itu menggigit leher gadis itu dengan kedua taringnya. Aku yakin dengan mimpiku. Dia adalah vampire," ucap Hinata ngeri.

"Apa wajah pria itu terlihat jelas dimimpimu?"

"Jelas, sangat jelas bahkan aku mengenal pria itu. Dia Sasuke teman sekelasku," Naruto tersentak, namun dia berusaha agar bisa tetap menjaga ekspresinya. Dia berpikir keras, Naruto menyimpulkan kalau orang yang bernama Sasuke itu adalah vampire bukan manusia. "Selain itu di dalam mimpiku ia mengatakan ingin mendapatkan seseorang yang bernama Alex. Namun dia juga ingin mendapatkanku. Aku tak tahu siapa itu Alex. Naruto aku takut."

"Hinata, tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja. Itu hanya sekedar mimpi. Kau tahu kan, kalau mimpi itu hanya bunga orang yang tidur?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Jadi tolong jangan takut. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu."

Naruto pun tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mencari dirinya. Apakah dia adalah sosok orang yang selalu merasuki pikirannya selama ini. Entahlah dia bingung. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjaga Hinata.

ooOOoo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir sekitar sepuluh menit tibalah Naruto dan Hinata di sekolah. Seperti biasa Naruto mengantarkan kekasihnya sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah. Naruto khawatir pada Hinata. Ia takut orang yang bernama Sasuke akan melukainya. Hinata tersenyum bahagia pada pria yang sangat ia cintai, Naruto.

"Hinata, hati-hati. Jika kau dalam bahaya panggil namaku. Aku pasti akan segera datang. Aku tahu kau dan aku punya ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Jangan percaya pada orang yang ada disekitarmu khususnya orang yang baru kau kenal. Setelah pulang sekolah temui aku di toko daging milik ayahmu karena aku harus bekerja hari ini."

"Ne, jangan khawatir aku akan waspada. Bye ..bye..," Hinata perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Sepeninggal Hinata senyum Naruto memudar. Wajahnya murung dan penuh rasa khawatir. Ketika dia berbalik, tanpa disadari tepat dihadapannya ada sosok Gaara yang menatapnya garang, acuh dan langung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto.

"Gaara-san, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ini masalah Hinata dan vampire itu," ujar Naruto. Hal ini membuat Gaara menghentikan dan berbalik melihat Naruto. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan di tempat lain, disini terlalu ramai."

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Gaara mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Naruto membawa Gaara pergi tak jauh dari sekolah Hinata. Di sebuah pertokoan yang sudah lama ditinggal oleh pemiliknya, mereka membicarakan suatu hal penting. Semua ruangan penuh debu dan barangnya pun berantakan.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu," ucap Gaara ketus dan pandangan yang tak bersahabat.

"Hinata dalam bahaya besar. Kau tentu sudah lihat berita pagi tadi dan pastinya juga kau sudah tahu siapa vampire itu. Dia mencariku dan menginginkanku. Namun dia juga ingin mendapatkan Hinata. Aku tak tahu alasannya apa. Tolong jaga Hinata untukku Gaara-san," ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar, aku tahu siapa dia dan tentu aku akan menjaga Hinata. Selama aku ada disampingnya dia akan aman dan vampire itu tak akan bisa menyentuhnya."

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan menemui vampire itu. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia mencariku."

"Dia sangatlah berbahaya. Dia pernah berkata padaku, bahwa ia ingin membangkitkan kembali bangsa vampire pada era ini. Namun dia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa pengikut setianya." Naruto hanya bisa diam dan memikirkan sesuatu, dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah terlambat."

"Iya, waspadalah Gaara-san."

ooOOoo

Di dalam kelas Hinata duduk bersama sahabatnya. Dia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Gaara mengawasinya. Hinata lebih banyak diam daripada biasanya yang begitu cerewet. Gaara juga melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca dan sesekali ia melihat ke arah Hinata. Sasuke tahu persis kalau Gaara dari tadi melihatnya. Pria berambut hitam pekat itu hanya nyegir menanggapi sorotan tajam Gaara, detik berikutnya tanpa ragu Gaara duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar hebat telah membuat public Jepang gempar pagi ini," sindir Gaara.

"Ini baru awal. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada manusia kalau bangsa kami ada." "Aku peringatkan kau, jangan sekalipun kau menyentuh Hinata, mengerti. Aku tahu kau mengincarnya untuk mendapatkan pemilik gelang itu. Ingat masih ada aku disini, disamping Hinata. Selama ada ak, kau tidak akan menyentuhnya."

"Tenang, belum saatnya aku bertindak," ucap Sasuke ketus. Sasuke menghirup udara segar pagi hari secara tiba-tiba. "Harum sekali. Bau darah Hinata seperti heroin buatku. Jika aku bisa meminum darahnya. Aku akan bertambah kuat."

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu. Jangan sentuh dia," desis Gaara.

Mereka berdua saling menatap garang. Kornea mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah menyala. Kedatangan guru membuat suasana gaduh dikelas menjadi tenang. Gaara pun kembali ke bangkunya. Hinata memperhatikan guru yang mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan tubuhnya panas, terlebih pergelangan tangan kanannya. Selain panas ia juga merasakan gatal yang luar biasa. Hinata menggaruknya, tiba-tiba munculah titik-titik hitam di tanganya, kemudian titik itu menyatu dengan titik yang lain membentuk sebuah pedang yang dililit oleh setangkai bunga mawar. Ini sulit di percaya kenapa muncul sebuah tato symbol ditanganya.

"Apa ini? tidak mungkin, kenapa tanda seperti ini di tanganku?"

Hinata tidak konsentrasi menerima materi yang diberikan Guru. Dia masih heran dan bingung kenapa tiba-tiba tato seperti ini muncul dengan sendirinya. Ada sebuah tulisan yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah nama tapi bukan sebuah nama pada umunya. Nama itu adalah Rhesgil.Hinata terus memegang pergelangan tangannya karena terasa panas dan perih. Ia tak sadar bahwa teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya yaitu Ino mengawasinya sedari tadi.

" Hinata, kau kenapa? apa kau sakit?" tanyanya penuh kepedulian.

"Ti..tidak aku baik-baik saja," Ino sedikit melirik kearah pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Wah, aku baru tahu kalau kau punya tato di pergelangan tangan kananmu," katanya penuh kagum sambil menarik dan melihat tangan kanan Hinata tepat di depan wajahnya. "Wahh, tato ini bagus sekali. Sejak kapan kau mulai mempunyai tato seperti ini?"

"Oh..itu..itu. Ahh iya aku mempunyai tato ini sejak kemarin."

"Aaa, jadi begitu," kata Ino manggut-manggut lalu dia kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang ibu guru ajarkan.

ooOOoo

Saat jam istirahat, Hal yang pertama Hinata lakukan adalah pergi ke kamar mandi. dia menyalakan air wastafel. Dia berusaha mengusap-ngusap tato itu dengan air namun ternyata tidak bisa hilang. Hinata merasa banyak kejadian tak masuk akal yang ia alami. Mimpi itu, lalu sekarang sebuah tato pedang berliliti bunga mawar yang tiba-tiba muncul ditangannya. Jari jemari lentik Hinata membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang begitu banyak.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi,"Hinata mencubit tangannya dan dia merasakan rasa sakit. "Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak benar. Ini bukan mimpi."

Hinata memilih untuk pergi dari kamar mandi dan mencari keramaian agar dia bisa melupakan kejadian aneh hari ini. Saat di kantin, dia tak melihat Ino sahabatnya. Mau tak mau Hinata makan siang sendirian. Tak seperti biasanya, dia agak waspada dengan orang disekitarnya. Hinata memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap dan ingin cepay kembali ke dalam kelas. Entah kenapa dia merasakan kalau dikantin ini dirinya ada di dalam mara bahaya.

"Hai Hinata!" sapa seorang bersuara bass secara tiba-tiba. Hinata sontak kaget dan memuncratkan jus jeruk yang ada didalam mulutnya lalu terbatuk-batuk. "Astaga, aku membuatmu kaget ya. Maafkan aku Hinata," ucapnya.

"Eoh ternyata kau Sasuke," jawabnya.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kemana ia pergi."

Awalnya Hinata biasa saja ketika Sasuke menyapanya namun beberapa menit kemudian dia teringat mimpinya tentang Sasuke. Sasuke yang menggigit seorang gadis yang pantas ia panggil dengan sebutan kakak. Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau dia menginginkan dirinya dan seorang yang bernama Alex. Sasuke yang bukan manusia namun Vampire. Tapi benarkah itu semua? Bruuuk! Tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa pria terjatuh. Makanan yang ia bawa, semuanya tumpah di lantai. Ternyata siswa itu di kerjai oleh segerombolan temannya. Sasuke langsung membantu pria itu berdiri dan membereskan makanan yang tumpah dilantai. Ia juga membersihkan kotoran dibaju siswa itu dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pada siswa terebut.

"Iyaaku baik-baik saja," jawab siswa itu singkat. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju segerombolan siswa lain yang berbuat jahil.

"Seharusnya kalian itu tidak memperlakukan teman kalian seperti ini. Jangan karena penampilan dia seperti itu maka kau bisa membully dia seenaknya. Bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi dia? Apa kalian tidak sakit hati di perlakukan seperti itu hah?"

Segerombolan anak itu terdiam. Memang seorang yang berpenamiplan culun selalu menjadi bahan olok-olokan temannya. Setelah puas memarahi mereka, sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Hinata berpikir tak mungkin kalau Sasuke tega berbuat sejahat itu pada seorang wanita. Dia juga ingat perkataan Naruto kalau mimpi itu hanyalah bunga dari orang tidur. Ya, Sasuke adalah manusia biasa bukan vampire. Batinnya.

"Mereka itu benar-benar keterlaluan," ujar Sasuke. Sekarang pandangannya terarah pada Hinata. "Oh ya Hinata apa setelah pulang sekolah kau ada waktu?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke toko baju. Aku akan menghadir pesta temanku jadi aku membutuhkan baju baru. Bagaimana?" ajak Sasuke.

"Ehmm…." Di saat Hinata akan mengatakan sesuatu. Gaara tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka dengan tampang tak berdosa dan senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Gaara-kun? ujar Hinata heran karena Gaara tak biasanya gabung atau berkumpul dengan orang lain.

"Kenapa, apa aku tidak boleh bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Gaara memasang muka polos.

"Bukan begitu. Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kau lebih menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-bukumu itu," ujar Hinata sambil menelan makananya.

"Ahhh itu. Sudah saatnya aku meninggalkan buku-bukuku dan mulai berkumpul dengan teman-temanku heheh,"Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin dia mulai melindungimu dari seranganku" ucap Sasuke cepat sehingga Hinata tak begitu jelas dengan ucapannya.

"Apa yang kau katakana tadi?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Oh ya, aku dengar Sasuke akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa baju. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut dengan kalian, karena aku juga akan membelikan baju untuk kakekku. Apa kalian tak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami akan senang karena suasana akan lebih ramai. Iya kan Sasuke?" Hinata berusaha untuk mendapat konfirmasi dari Sasuke namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan .

"Terima kasih Sasuke kau sudah setuju," Celetuk Gaara.

ooOOoo

Tak lama kemudian Hinata, Sasuke dan Gaara sampai di salah satu toko ternama di daerah elit Meiji, Tokyo. Sasuke mencoba beberapa setel Jas dan Hinata yang menilainya. Bagi Hinata apapun yang Sasuke kenakan terkesan mewah, dan sangat bagus. Jadi Hinata mengiyakan semua jas yang Sasuke coba. Saat Sasuke mencoba beberapa Jas, Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar untuk melihat-lihat pakaian perempuan. Ada sebuah dress balon berwarna pink yang menarik perhatian Hinata. Ketika ia melihat harganya, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk beli. Dia tidak sadar, kalau Sasuke dari jauh melihatnya. Mata Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat Gaara sedang asyik memperhatikan perhiasan seperti kalung, cincin dan anting di sudut toko. Hinata perlahan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Gaara-kun, apa kau ingin membelinya?" suara Hinata membuat Gaara kaget.

"Oh, tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Ehm dimana Sasuke? tanya Gaara sambil celingak-celinguk mencari kemana Sasuke pergi.

"Di lagi mencoba beberapa jas," ucapnya singkat. Hinata terarik dengan sebuah cincin sederhana bermata bulat. "Kakak, bisakah kau mengambilkan ini untukku?"

Pelayan itu mengambilkan sepasang cincin yang Hinata tunjuk. Pada saat itu Gaara melihat sebuah tato di pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata. Baginya lambang atau tato itu sangatlah tidak asing baginya. Tapi Gaara tak mau ambil pusing tentang hal ini. Hinata mulai menecoba cincin itu.

"Gaara-kun bagaimana menurutmu, bagus tidak? Gaara hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Oh ya apa kau mau mencoba satu untukku? Aku pikir ukuranmu dan Naruto sama. Apa kau keberatan?

"Oh tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

"Berapa ini harganya?" tanya Hinata.

"25.000 yen, nona," jawab pelayan.

"Wah mahal sekali!"

"Iya, karena ini terbuat dari perak asli".

Saat Gaara memegang cincin itu, spontan dia melempar atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan cincin itu. Gaara kesakitan karena cincin itu terbuat dari perak. Manusia serigala tak bisa memegang sesuatu yang terbuat dari perak.

"Kenapa Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ti..tidak. tidak ada apa-apa."

Sasuke berjalan menuju Gaara dan Hinata. Melihat Gaara kesakitan seperti itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis dan sedikit rasa senang. Dia membeli sepasang jas dan satu baju perempuan. Hinata sama sekali tak memperhatikan Sasuke yang membayar belanjaannya di kasir.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ini untukmu Hinata," kata Sasuke santai.

"Apa ini ?" Hinata membuka bingkisan itu. Dia terkejut saat dia tahu bahwa di dalamnya ada dress balon yang baru saja ia lihat. "Sasuke, i…ini…."

"Sudahlah Hinata. Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah untukmu dari sahabat barumu."

"Terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun," Sasuke tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Hinata. Sedangkan Gaara tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sok baik dan palsu terhadap Hinata.

ooOOoo

Sore hari menjelang malam. Matahari sudah bersembunyi dibalik awan gelap. Awan berwarna kemerahan karena cahaya matahari yang mulai pudar. Naruto masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penjual daging di toko ayah Hinata. Awalnya Naruto mengerjakan hukuman ini dengan rasa ogah dan malas luar biasa, tapi lama kelamaan dan adanya rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk Hinata dia menjalankan semua ini dengan senang hati. Semakin malam, semakin sedikit pembeli. Naruto mulai membereskan semuanya sambil menunggu Hinata. Ini sudah kebiasaan mereka setiap hari agar selalu bertemu setelah Hinata selesai sekolah. Hinata sebelumnya tidak pernah pulang sekolah menjelang malam hari. Naruto di hinggapi rasa khawatir begitu besar, mengingat Mimpi yang di ceritakan Hinata dan seorang vampire bernama Sasuke. Kekhawatiran ini berubah menjadi amarah karena gadis yang dicintainya tak pulang-pulang. Dari jauh samar-samar tampak Hinata berjalan girang sambil menenteng sebuah tas besar berisi gaun yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke. Hinata melihat Naruto di depan tokonya, berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menunggunya. Hinata tersenyum bahagia ketika mengetahui sang pangeran masih setia untuk menunggu kedatanganya Hinata tersenyum lebar namun Naruto tak membalas senyuman itu sedikitpun, yang ada rasa khwatir dan amarah yang begitu besar.

"Honey…." ucap Hinata

"Dari mana saja? kenapa menjelang malam kau baru pulang?" Tanyanya Ketus.

"Ohh itu aku tadi mengantar teman membeli sesuatu."

"Siapa temanmu itu?"

"Sasuke. Ternyata dia itu baik. Melihat dia hari ini, itu sama sekali tak mungkin kalau dia adalah seorang vampire. Lagipula itu hanya di mimpi, selain dengan Sasuke, aku juga di temani Gaara. Dia terlihat aneh, Gaara selalu berusaha didekatku dan menjauhkan aku dari Sasuke. Kau tahu Sasuke juga membelikan gaun ini padaku."

Tanpa di duga Hinata, Naruto mengambil bingkisan dari tangan Hinata dengan kasar dan melemparkan barang itu. Hinata Shock, karena tiba-tiba Naruto yang selalu lembut berubah menjadi garang dan sedikit menyeramkan. Apakah dia begitu cemburu sehingga seperti ini?.

"Kenapa kau melemparnya?" Hinata berlari dan mengambilnya kembali.

"Letakkan barang itu Hinata," ucap Naruto datar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini hadiah dari temanku."

"AKU BILANG LETAKKAN BARANG ITU!" Teriak Naruto. Hal ini membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati dan mau tak mau dia kembali menjatuhkan barang itu dari tangannya. " Sudah aku bilang padamu, kau harus hati-hati terutama pada orang yang baru kau kenal. Apa kau lupa?"

"Tapi Sasuke itu temanku, dia orang yang baik, dia juga…."

"Jauhi Sasuke mulai sekarang Hinata. Jangan sekalipun kau dekat dengannya megerti?" perintah Naruto dengan tampang sedikit garang.

"Kau benar-benar Aneh Naruto. Sejak kapan kau mengatur kehidupan pribadiku. Sejak kapan kau mengatur dengan siapa aku harus berteman. Sasuke adalah orang baik, apa aku salah, kalau aku berteman dengan orang baik hah! Kenapa hanya Sasuke? Kenapa kau tak mempermasalahkan tentang Gaara yang juga pergi bersama denganku Hah!"

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, emosi Naruto makin tersulut. Emosi itu di batas kendalinya. Dia menghampiri Hinata, membekap kedua bahunya dan mendorongnya kebelakang sejauh satu setengah meter sampai dinding toko daging milik ayah Hinata. Naruto mendorong bukan dengan berlari ataupun berjalan namun sedikit melayang. Bruuuuk! Kepala Hinata membentur dinding. Sakit, itu yang Hinata rasakan di kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa menatap tajam mata Naruto, iris matanya tadinya hitam berubah menjadi merah menyala, dia juga melihat gigi rata Naruto sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya. Dua ujung sedikit lancip dan memanjang.

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan sekalipun kau bicara dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak suka Jika kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Apa kau mengerti! Apa kau mengerti Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun, kau…kau?".

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, dia menunjuk Naruto dengn rasa takut. Dari situ Naruto sadar kalau dia diluar kendalinya. Naruto sadar, bahwa jati dirinya sessungguhnya sudah terungkap di depan Hinata secara langsung. Naruto sadar kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang begitu kasar kepada Hinata. Naruto Berjalan Mundur sedikit demi sedikit lalu kemudian menjauh. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berlari begitu cepat diluar batas kemampuan manusia. Dalam hitungan detik Naruto menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Hinata tertunduk lemas,dia mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Cairan bening akhirnya keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak mungkin..ini semua tidak mungkin!".

==TBC==


	7. Chapter 7

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, emosi Naruto makin tersulut. Emosi itu di batas kendalinya. Dia menghampiri Hinata, membekap kedua bahunya dan mendorongnya kebelakang sejauh satu setengah meter sampai dinding toko daging milik ayah Hinata. Naruto mendorong bukan dengan berlari ataupun berjalan namun sedikit melayang. Bruuuuk! Kepala Hinata membentur dinding. Sakit, itu yang Hinata rasakan di kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa menatap tajam mata Naruto, iris matanya tadinya hitam berubah menjadi merah menyala, dia juga melihat gigi rata Naruto sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya. Dua ujung sedikit lancip dan memanjang.

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan sekalipun kau bicara dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak suka Jika kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Apa kau mengerti! Apa kau mengerti Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun, kau…kau?".

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, dia menunjuk Naruto dengn rasa takut. Dari situ Naruto sadar kalau dia diluar kendalinya. Naruto sadar, bahwa jati dirinya sessungguhnya sudah terungkap di depan Hinata secara langsung. Naruto sadar kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang begitu kasar kepada Hinata. Naruto Berjalan Mundur sedikit demi sedikit lalu kemudian menjauh. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berlari begitu cepat diluar batas kemampuan manusia. Dalam hitungan detik Naruto menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Hinata tertunduk lemas,dia mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Cairan bening akhirnya keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak mungkin..ini semua tidak mungkin!".

**I NEED YOUR BLOOD/PART 7**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**  
**Pairing : Naruhina**  
**Rating : T**  
**WARNING**  
**KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC. JIKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE. CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI TWLIGHT JADI MAKLUM JIKA ADA YANG SAMA. MAAF JIKA PENJELASAN TENTANG BERUBAHNYA BELLA MENJADI VAMPIR ADA KESALAHAN. MAKLUM SAYA BUKAN PENGGEMAR BERAT TWILIGHT HEHE. FF INI UDAH TAMAT, JADI GAG BAKAL GANTUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk termenung di dalam kamar, matanya menatap langit yang penuh bintang di luar jendela. Hinata berdiri, kedua tangannya menyilang didada, kedua jari jemari tangannya mengusap-ngusap bahunya, berharap tubuhnya akan sedikit terasa hangat di malam hari yang dingin. Pandangan Hinata ke langit tapi pikrannya menerawang jauh dan kembali mengenang pertemuan awalnya dengan Naruto. Hinata tersnyum tipis karena menurutnya pertemuan itu begitu lucu. Bayang-bayang wajah Naruto selalu ada di benaknya. Bukan rasa takut, benci yang ia rasakan setelah ia tahu bahwa Naruto itu adalah seorang Vampire tapi anehnya rasa cinta yang tumbuh didalam hatinya untuk Naruto semakin besar. Entah kenapa dia merasakan kedekatan yang luar biasa dengan Naruto daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan di hati kecil Hinat, dia seperti menemukan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Ini aneh benar-benar aneh tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. Hinata meraba tato yang ada di tangan kananya. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa tato ini tiba-tiba muncul ditangannya. Semuanya jadi masuk akal sekarang, kenapa Naruto mencuri daging mentah yang berlumur darah? Kenapa Naruto berlari begitu cepat dan secara tiba-tiba berada didekatnya? Ya itu karena memiliki kelebeihan tertentu dalam dirinya. Hinata terdiam, terbesit sebuah ingatan yang membuat dirinya tercengang.

"Astaga, gelang itu!"

Hinata berlari menuju meja belajarnya. Dia mengacak-ngacak laci. Dia ingat betul, ia menyimpan gelang itu di dalam laci. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata menemukan apa yang ia cari. Hinata ingin memastikan sesuatu. Hinata lemas setelah melihat detail gelang itu.

"Alex. Jadi orang yang di cari oleh Sasuke selama ini adalah Naruto," Hinata kembali melihat detail gelang itu. Di gelang itu, ada sebuah gambar pedang dan sebuah ukiran nama "Hanzi Flanders." Didalam hati Hinata bertanya-tanya siapa itu Hanzi Flanders. Dia yakin kalau Hanzi flanders ada kaitannya dengan Naruto.

Hinata kemudian menyalakan komputernya dan mencari sesuatu di Internet. Jari jemari Hinata menulis sebuah Keywords "Lambang Vampire" di mesin pencari tercepat di dunia yaitu Google. Hanya dalam hitungan detik mesin itu dapat menampilkan ratusan web dengan keywords yang terkait. Hinata mengklik tulisan yang terletak paling ratas diantara rentetan yang ada. Ternyata Keywords yang Hinata tuliskan tepat. Ada sebuah gambar yang sama persis dengan ukiran gelang milik Naruto.

"Lambang ini disebut dengan lambang Ankh. Lambang rengkarnasi di dunia vampire. Biasanya lambang ini hanya akan digunakan sang majikan kepada para pengikutnya yang setia. Ada dua jenis warna lambang Ankh. Jika lambang Ankh itu berwarna emas maka itu digunakan untuk sang majikan dan jika berwarna hitam itu digunakan untuk sang pengikut. Banyak dari sang pengikut tidak ingat dengan dirinya yang beberapa ratus tahun lalu. Yang Ingat hanyalah sang majikan. Rengkarnasi seorang Vampire awalnya menjadi manusia biasa dan kembali menjadi vampire kembali lewat perantara seorang vampire lain yang sudah digariskan untuk rengkarnasi mereka berdua "

Otak Hinata berpikir. Apakah Naruto itu adalah rengkarnasi dari seorang vampire yang bernama Hanzi Flanders. Kalaupun ia, Sasuke Rengkarnasi dari siapa? Batin Hinata bertanya-tanya. Tapi apakah Sasuke benar-benar seorang Vampire? Sebelum menyimpulkan Hinata akan mnyeleidiki semua ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ini agak berbahaya, Hinata harus memastikan dugaanya. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas lalu mencorat-coret sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yang akan dia rencanakan.

"Haashhh, apakah aku adalah Bella versi kehidupan nyata!" gumam Hinata penuh frustasi.

ooOOoo

Di hutan yang sunyi, sepi dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Naruto merenung di atas puncak pohon pinus. Dia melihat bulan itu secara seksama. Naruto sama sekali tak bisa berpikir banyak. Hinata sudah tahu jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka selanjutnya? Apakah berakhir atau terus berlanjut? Dia sama sekali tak tahu. Naruto takut Hinata akan menjauhinya karena tahu dirinya adalah seorang vampire. Tapi Naruto punya perasaan aneh, kalau Hinata akan semakin mencintainya karena tahu dirinya adalah seorang vampire. Mungkin ia terlalu percaya diri, namun itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus bertemu dengan Hinata besok?" ucap Naruto bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sreeet! Sekelebat bayangan berlari begitu cepat di bawah pohon yang Naruto naiki. Naruto mencium jelas kalau itu adalah bau vampire. Dengan segara ia turun kebawah dan mulai mengejarnya. Dari jauh Naruto bisa melihat jelas vampire itu memakai gaun merah dan rambut yang berwarna coklat menyala. Dia bukan sosok vampire pria namun wanita. Naruto berpikir adakah vampire selain dia dan seorang teman Hinata bernama Sasuke. Vampire wanita itu tahu, dia pun berlari semakin cepat berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto di ikuti oleh seekor binatang berbulu yang tak lain adalah Serigala. Naruto tahu persis siapa binatang itu, bukan serigala biasa namun Gaara sang manusia serigala. Mereka berlari beriringan dan berkomunikasi lewat pikiran mereka.

"Siapa vampire itu?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir Vampire hanya tersisa aku dan Sasuke teman Hinata."

" Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

" Belum sama sekali belum. Tapi aku percya dengan kata-katamu kalau dia adalah vampire. Hinata sudah mengethaui jati diriku yang sebenarnya," ucap Naruto.

Gaara yang berwujud manusia serigala menatap Naruto sejenak. Mereka sedikit lengah karena pembicaraan serius diantara mereka. Vampire wanita itu melesat semakin cepat.

"Sial dia berlari terlalu cepat. Gaara lebih baik kita berpencar."

Gaara tak menjawab pernyataan Naruto, dia langsung berlari ke selatan sedangkan Naruto Ke barat. Sekuat tenaga Naruto mengejar vampire wanita itu. Naruto tahu keberadaan vampire wanita itu disampingnya, dia sempat menoleh namun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Naruto kembali mempercepat lajunya lalu kemudian memotong jalan vampire wanita itu yang berada tepat di depannya. Sejenak vampire tak dikenal itu berhenti, dan berjalan mundur.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto baik-baik.

Namun sayang kebaikan Naruto tak dibalas oleh kebaikan vampire itu. Sekuat tenaga vampire wanita itu mendorong Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terpental jauh kebelakang. Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita itu lolos dari kejaran Naruto, dia mulai menjauh. Detik berikutnya Gaara datang, ia hanya bisa melihat vampire wanita itu berlari semakin jauh dan bayangannya pun menghilang.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia lari?" ucap Gaara kembali dengan telepatinya.

"Aku sudah menghadangnya namun tiba-tiba dia mendorongku. Aku penasaran siapa lagi vampire itu. Aku rasa ada hal yang tidak beres akhir-akhir ini."

ooOOoo

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang, berparas sangat cantik dengan kuping lancip sedang berayun pelan di sebuah ayunan yang talinya di lilit oleh tumbuhan menjalar dengan bunga berwarna kuning. Pakaian wanita itu serba putih, ada sebuah mahkota kecil yang melingkar di dahinya. Suasana pagi hari sangatlah menyenangkan, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan burung-burung bernyanyi dengan indah. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia melihat sosok pria tampan berambut pirang berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga Lily. Pria itu memberikan bunga yang dibawanya kepada gadis pujaan hatinya. Mereka berdua berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Elvish (bahasa khusus Elf)

" Lle naa vanima." (kau sungguh cantik)

"Terima kasih banyak, tapi kenapa kau selalu memberiku bunga lily?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah kau suka dengan bunga Lily, Rhesgil?" Jawab pria itu.

"Ya kau benar, tapi aku ingin sekali-kali kau memberiku bunga mawar hehe. Amin mela lle (Aku cinta kamu) Hanzi."

"Yeah, Amin Mella lle Rhesgil" ucap Hanzi sambil memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya. "Baiklah, suatu saat nanti begitu aku akan memberikan bunga mawar untukmu hehe."

"Hanzi mendekatlah, aku ingin membisikimu sesuatu kepadamu." Hanzi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rhesgil. Dengan genitnya Rhesgil mencium pipi Hanszi dan berlari kecil menjauh dari kekasihnya Hanzi. "Khila Amin (Ikuti aku) Hanzi hehe."

Rhesgil berlari, terus berlari di bawah gugurnya daun yang sudah berwarna merah dan semakin menjauh dirinya dari Hanzi. Hanzi dengan cepat mencari dimana Rhesgil kekasihnya berada. Tak jauh darinya, Rhesgil melihat sebuah rumah Elf terbuka lebar. Dengan pelan dia masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Rumah itu berantakan, tidak terawat. Rhesgil terus masuk kedalam rumah itu. Di ruang tengah ada sebuah kaca besar. Tepat di depan kaca tersebut Rhesgil berdiri. Dia melihat dirinya didalam kaca secara seksama. Semakin lama, dia melihat rambutnya berwarna hitam, struktur wajahnya pun berubah menjadi sosok manusia biasa bermata sipit.

"Mani marte?" (Apa yang terjadi?)

Suasana berubah seketika. Bola matanya melihat langit-langit kamar. Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Untuk mentralisir nafasny, dia duduk dan mengatur nafasnya. Hinata sadar dia telah bermimpi aneh. Kenapa wanita yang disebut Rhesgil itu berubah menjadi dirinya. Rasanya seperti nyata. Dia seperti benar-benar merasakan aktivitas di dalam mimpinya. Yah mungkin ini hanya mimpi, batinnya. Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk untuk mandi kemudian berangkat sekolah. Saat jari-jemarinya menyentuh rambutnya, ada sebuah daun berwarna kuning kemerahan disana.

"Da..daun ini kenapa bisa? Hashhh kejadian aneh apa lagi ini," ucap Hinata kesal sambil melempar jauh-jauh daun yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

ooOOoo

Jam memnunjukan pukul setengah tujuh. Hinata sengaja melewati beberapa bisa yang sudah datang hanya untuk menunggu Naruto. Namun, sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu tapi Naruto tak kunjung datang. Mau tak mau, Hinata memutuskan untuk berangkat kesekolah terlebih dahulu daripada ia harus terlambat ke sekolah. Kenapa Naruto tidak tampak sama sekali? "Apa aku dia sudah tahu jati dirinya dia lalu pergi begitu saja dariku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya," ucapnya dalam hati.

Banyak sekali hal yang Hinata pikirkan mulai dari Naruto sampai mimpinya yang terasa seperti nyata, dan daun yang tiba-tiba ada dirambutnya. Anehnya lagi, itu adalah daun yang ada didalam mimpinya. Tak sadar dengan pikiran-pikirannya kalut yang membawa Hinata di alam bawah sadarnya, bis pun tiba disekolahm tempat dimana Hinata menimba ilmu. Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit. Hinata terlambat, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Begitu tergesa-gesanya Hinata, tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang murid yang membawa beberapa buku.

"Amin hiraetha (aku minta maaf)" katanya sambil membantu gadis itu mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kau bukan orang jepang?"

"Ehh, aku orang Jepang. Bukankah aku tadi minta maaf padamu?"

"Jadi itu yang kau katakan. Bahasamu aneh sekali."

"Maksudmu aku bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa lain?" Gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan beranjak pergi begitu saja. Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan berfikir. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengalami kejadian aneh.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau ambil pusing," katanya lalu berlari menuju Kelas.

Untung hari ini mata pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga jadi Hinata tak mungkin dapat hukuman dari guru karena ini pelajaran dilapangan. Hinata melihat kembali Sasuke dengan seksama, dia ingat dengan misinya. Tadi malam ia berencana akan membuktikan apakah Sasuke itu vampire atau bukan. Langkah pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah mencari sebuah tato yang sama dengan ukiran di gelang Naruto. Hinata melihat Sasuke keluar kelas, dengan cara mengendap-endap Hinata pun mengikutinya.

"Hei, Hinata kau mau kemana?" tanya Inoe

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Hinata mengendap-ngendap dibelakang Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi pria. Hinata membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi lalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke membuka seragam sekolahnya. Gadis bermata lavender itu terbelalak lebar ketika tahu ada sebuah tato di bahu Sasuke, tato itu berwarna emas dan sama persis dengan ukiran pedang digelang Naruto . Benarkah ini semua? ucapnya dalam hati.

"Semuanya sudah siap Tuanku," tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hinata tak bisa melihat wajah perempuan Itu, karena dia membelakangi Hinata.

"Sial, aku tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu," gumam Hinata.

"Berapa orang yang kau kumpulkan?

"Sekitar seratus dua puluh orang tuan."

KLONNNTAANNGGGG! Hinata tanpa sengaja menginjak bekas minuman kaleng yang berserakan dilantai. Sontak dua vampire yang berbicara serius itu perlahan berjalan ke arah sumber suara.

"Siapa itu ?" tanya Sasuke dari dalam.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" ucap Hinata panik.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
